Into the Unknown
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Klaus is the commander in charge of a group of Israeli soldiers. Caroline is 18 years old and she is to go the military with her friends. When Caroline meets her commander, Klaus, she doesn't like him and he does not want to deal with her bratty attitude. Will they eventually fall for one another even though it isn't allowed, or will they wait until their feelings subside?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here is my newest Klaroline fanfic! I hope you guys like it!

Summary:

Klaus is the commander in charge of a group of Israeli soldiers. Caroline is 18 years old and she is to go the military with her friends. When Caroline meets her commander, Klaus, she doesn't like him and he does not want to deal with her bratty attitude. Will they eventually fall for one another even though it isn't allowed, or will they wait until their feelings subside?

Other ships that are included: Kennett, Kalijah, Stebekah, Janna, Delena!

This is the beta'd version! thank you to my beta xklarolinexdreamsx (tumblr) for making this chapter better than it was

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Caroline, come into the kitchen!" Liz Forbes yelled.

Caroline was sitting in her bedroom, carefully applying varnish to her nails, when she heard her mother yell for her. Caroline rolled her eyes at the tone and went into the kitchen.

"What is it mom?" Caroline asked with a sigh.

Liz looked at her with an unreadable expression. "We need to talk." She said, quietly.

"What happen?" Caroline asked quickly, and then a worrying thought occurred. "Did something happen to dad?"

"Your father is fine," Liz reassured. ", but you are eighteen now and you know what that means."

"But mom…" Caroline began to complain, but another voice cut her off before she could finish.

"No but's, Caroline." Bill Forbes said as he entered the kitchen, his expression serious and his gaze challenging.

"I don't want to go to the boot camp!" Caroline cried out in dismay.

Bill stared at her, coldly. "It doesn't matter what you want, child. It is your duty to fight for your country, and you should feel nothing but honour, and dignity, at the responsibilities given to you."

"But daddy, we're going to be sleeping in the freaking barracks on cots in the middle of nowhere!" Caroline added, determined to get her point across to her both her parents.

"Caroline, all of your friends are going as well. It is mandatory and you know this. You've always known this. " Liz said softly.

"Can't I just go live with Aunt Orly in America for the next two years?" Caroline asked, attempting to change the direction of the argument. After all, if she couldn't sway her parents one way, then surely they would hear out other ideas?

"Your aunt has her own children that she has to care for. " Bill waved the idea away with a careless hand. ", and you should know better, Caroline; running away from your duty will only make you a coward." Bill said.

Caroline was getting desperate now, and she could feel the anxiety within her nerves bubbling over dangerously. "Why do I even have to go into the military?" She protested. "I was born in Virginia… Why should I fight for Israel when I'm really American?" She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

"You are Jewish, Caroline, fighting for this country will show them all that you care about your religion and your people." Bill noted.

"That's bullshit, and you know it." Caroline argued.

"I will not have you speak like that in my home." Bill spat out.

She folded her arms across her chest to cover her annoyance, refusing to allow her parents to see her so wound up. "I'm not going. I'll find a way out of this."

"Yes you are, Caroline." Bill shook his head, and added; "Why are you the only one complaining?"

"Because I don't want to go into the freaking military!" Caroline shouted, scrunching her hands into tight, angry fists.

"Your friends aren't complaining… I don't understand why you have to." Liz offered.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her mom's comment. "My friends are too scared to stand up for what they believe in."

"So you're telling me that Stefan and Damon Salvatore are afraid to stand up to their own parents? And that Jeremy is also afraid to stand up to his parents?" Bill asked as he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Stefan and Damon want to go into the military." Caroline growled. "Jeremy is a freaking body builder and he's been waiting to participate in the military for almost a year now, but Elena and Bonnie don't." She added.

"And what about Katherine?" Liz asked.

"Well you know her. Katherine has always been… kind of a tom boy, and she loves to fight so she doesn't have anything against this whole damn situation." Caroline said.

"Maybe you should learn from her, then." Bill said, bitterly. "This experience will be good for you."

Caroline hugged her chest tighter. "And how is that?"

"You'll be taught well-needed discipline, and they definitely won't fall for your puppy dog eyes." Bill said, slightly embarrassed at the reminder. Every time he raised his voice at his daughter, she would peer up at him with her puppy dog eyes and he would start to apologize no matter whether he was wrong or not.

"It's not my fault that you hate it when I am mad at you." Caroline said with a small shrug.

"Mom! Dad!" Matt called out from the door.

"Matty is here!" Caroline said, happy for the distraction as she ran to the door and opened it with a grand welcome.

"Care Bear," Matt smiled at his younger sister warmly.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline frowned. "I thought you were going to Tel Aviv with April and my nephews!"

Matt nodded. "We were, but April decided that she wanted to go to her parent's house first, so she's across the street with Aiden and Mason whilst I'm here."

"Ah, okay. I missed you so much!" Caroline cried out as she tackled her older brother and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too, squirt." Matt added with a wink.

"Don't call me that." Caroline said as she scrunched up her nose.

"But you're my baby sister!" Matt protested.

Caroline punched his arm playfully. "I'm only seven years younger than you, smart ass." She murmured with a grin.

"Is your sister harassing you Matt?" Bill asked, pushing past Caroline to pull his son in for an embrace. A few moments later, and Liz did the same.

"Hey!" Caroline muttered.

"Nah, she's a good kid." Matt shot a quick wink at Caroline as he beamed at his parents.

"I'm 18!" Caroline added quickly.

"Oh I know, and by the way I got you something." Matt said, and he reached into his back pocket and handed her an iPhone5.

"You got me an iPhone?!" Caroline squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated with joy, tackling him again.

"Oof!" Matt grunted, but wrapped his arms around his sister.

"She won't need that." Bill said; motioning to the iPhone with a stony gaze.

"Why?" Matt asked, confused.

"Because your sister is going to boot camp, Matt." Bill stated firmly. "She needs to train for the military."

"Right…" Matt frowned again.

"I don't want to go!" Caroline cried out in anger, and all the joy at seeing Matt vanished instantly.

"I didn't want to either, Care Bare." Matt said with a sigh.

"But you did."

"And I loved it. You'll love it too, Care!" Matt said, and he offered Caroline a reassuring smile.

"It is going to suck, Matt!" Caroline leaned her head against the wall and stared down at the floor in surrender.

"It will," Her older brother acknowledged. ", but it'll get better, I promise. You'll be glad you went in five years."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You're only saying that because you met the love of your life there."

"Yes, I did meet April there," Matt admitted. ",but I loved it for other reasons, too."

"Psh." Caroline scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Just do this Care, for me?" Matt asked carefully.

"Fine…" Caroline sighed, though this time in defeat.

"That's my squirt," Matt said proudly, and draped an arm over her shoulder in comfort.

Caroline narrowed her blue eyes at him and stared as he did the same.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll find your future husband there." Matt said as he heard his sons' approaching from the outside.

"Doubtful," Caroline muttered.

* * *

"Niklaus, come in here." Mikael yelled from his barrack.

"What is it, father?" Klaus asked as he entered his father's barrack.

"A group of teenagers will be coming in shortly and I want you to be there commander." Mikael said; looking at his son with a piercing gaze.

"Are you sure about that?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Elijah a better option?"

"No, you can do this son. I'm counting on you." Mikael added, and Klaus immediately felt a wave of duty come over him.

"Alright…" Klaus said, though he still felt slightly unsure of himself.

"Show your confidence Niklaus. Those teenagers will take advantage of you if you don't show them whose boss, so make them understand whose boss, do you hear me?" Mikael commanded.

"Yes father,"

"Father," Kol addressed as he joined the pair in the barrack.

"What is it Kol?" Mikael asked.

"I was wondering if I could become the second in command for the new group of teenagers that are coming in. I'd like to put myself forward." Kol said, with a nod.

"Ask Niklaus," Mikael pointed to where Klaus stood. "I just made him the commander."

"Nik, can I? Please?" Kol practically begged.

"I don't know…" Klaus paused, weighing up the options. Having Kol as second in command would have its uses, but his brother was also capable of acting like a first rate asshole.

"Come on Nik! Please, I really want to do this." Kol added.

"Okay fine," Klaus said, impatient. ", but if you make one mistake I will not hesitate to withdraw you from your position." He warned.

"Damn brother," Kol muttered sarcastically. ", already going all top-notch commander on me."

"Yup," Klaus said as he grinned at his younger brother.

"Very well, now that you two will be working together you must get along. For the sake of our reputations as well as the well-being of the new group" Mikael said.

"We will Father," Kol said and Klaus nodded in agreement.

"Good," Mikael said as he looked down at his newspaper.

"Father, will Elijah be helping us out?" Kol asked, and Klaus waited for the reply just as curiously.

"Yes he will be. I already spoke to him." Mikael said, not even bothering to look up at either of his sons.

"Alright great," Kol said with a small smile.

"When will the trainee's be arriving?" Klaus asked.

"In one week," Mikael replied, still not looking up.

Klaus nodded and excused himself. Kol followed him out, and the two stood side by side; enjoying each other's company in a companionable silence.

They were standing in the scorching heat of the desert when they heard Elijah's footsteps approaching from a few feet away.

"Did Father speak to you Niklaus?" Elijah asked, standing tall and confident with an air of grace.

"He did," Klaus confirmed.

"And did you agree on that position?"

"Yes brother, I did. Kol is going to be helping me." Klaus said as he motioned to his little brother who was now drinking from a canteen.

"Yup," Kol said, and stretched to take his sweat-soaked shirt off and place it on the rocky ground below.

"What are you doing Kol?" Elijah asked.

"Push-ups," Kol said with a grin, and got into position. He began counting off out loud, and Klaus and Elijah looked at one another and rolled their eyes at their little brother.

"Want to go for a run?" Klaus asked.

"Sure," Elijah said as he took out his canteen and gulped the cold water down.

The two brothers got ready and on the count of three they were off; heading towards their destination with determination pumping through their veins.

The Mikaelsen family was a group of military men that trained the Israeli teenagers that were getting ready for life in the army. They taught them all sorts of things; Finn, the second eldest son in the Mikaelson family, did not follow in his father's footsteps because he wanted to be a lawyer. Elijah, Klaus, and Kol however followed their father's footsteps. Rebekah was Mikael and Esther's only daughter, and she was going to start training with her brothers in a week's time, with the rest of the teenagers. Henrik was their youngest son and as he was only fifteen he was staying with his mother back in Haifa.

* * *

When it was time for Caroline and her friends to get onto the bus, Caroline had cooled off a bit. She still didn't want to be in the military, but she also knew that there was nothing she could do. She could have taken off and ran but that would make her look like a coward, and she would not let her neighbors call her that.

"Care, stop frowning!" Stefan, her best friend, said.

"Shut up Stef," She snapped, and then softened her tone a bit. "I don't want to be in the military."

"Stop whining Blondie," Damon said from behind her.

"Hush up Damon. Care, Bonnie and I don't want to be here and you know that." Elena said to her oldest best friend.

Elena, Katherine, Jeremy, and Bonnie were all born in Israel as well as Stefan and Damon. Elena and Katherine were identical twins, and Jeremy was there cousin. Jeremy lived with them after he had lost his parents when he was only still a baby. Miranda and Grayson Gilbert took Jeremy in and raised him like he was their own, and Jeremy called Miranda and Grayson mom and dad just like Elena and Katherine. Stefan and Damon were brothers as well, but Damon was older than Stefan by a year. Damon was supposed to join the military the year before but he couldn't because he had been studying abroad for a year.

"Kat, tell your girly friend's that they should be proud to have this opportunity." Jeremy said as he looked over at his cousin with a smirk.

"I'm not telling them anything." Katherine said; wrapping her curly hair into a tight ponytail.

"Kat, how are you not worried about this?" Bonnie asked.

"There's nothing to be worried about. We're just going to boot camp so it's not like we're going to die." Katherine said nonchalantly.

"I'm going to die without my mattress. I don't want to sleep on a freaking cot of all things." Caroline said as she huffed.

"The cots are actually pretty comfortable." A pretty, blonde girl from behind them said.

"How do you know that?" Caroline asked the girl warily.

"Because I've slept on them." The blonde replied; all matter-of-fact.

"Why?" Caroline asked, curiously.

"My family is military and I was trained for the army." She said.

"A girl that was trained, that's awesome!" Stefan said as he sat down beside the blonde girl with a smile on his face.

"No flirty Stefy," Damon winked at his younger brother.

"Shush Damon, what's your name?" Stefan asked the girl.

"Rebekah," She answered.

"A pleasure to meet you Rebekah, I'm Stefan." Stefan said.

"Nice to meet you," Rebekah smiled up at the handsome guy sitting beside her, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Stefan grinned at her and she continued to smile at him.

"Whilst I'm really loving this whole 'beginning of a love story' trend we got going, but can we please get back to freaking out?" Caroline interrupted desperately.

"Caroline, it'll be fine. You still have your curling iron so that's a perk." Katherine added with a sly grin.

"Speaking of which, do any of you have a mirror?" Caroline asked as she tried to tame her hair with little success.

"No, but there will most likely be one on the base." Bonnie said.

"Great… When are we going to be there anyway?" Caroline asked impatiently; staring out of the window and surveying the scene.

"In a couple of hours," Jeremy replied.

"Great… Now I'm going to take a nap because we're not allowed to nap whilst in boot camp." Caroline rolled her eyes as she curled up into a ball. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore all the buzzing thoughts and worries about the future.

Elena and Bonnie sighed, but closed their eyes as well because they both knew that Caroline was right.

"Girls…" Katherine said dryly; shaking her head in disappointment.

"Aren't you a girl? I may be mistaken but who actually knows, right?" Damon asked jokingly.

"Shut up, Demon, I can easily beat the crap out of you even with one arm tied behind my back."

"It's Damon," He muttered, offended. ", and sure you can." He added with another eye roll.

Katherine shot a playful look in his direction. "Is that a challenge I hear in your voice?"

"Yes," Damon said, nodding to her with his trade-mark smirked.

"Great, once we get off this god forsaken bus we'll settle this challenge once and for all." Katherine crossed her arms over her chest with a flick of her hair.

"I like you," Rebekah said to Katherine as she smiled at the grinning girl.

"Thank you," Katherine said.

"So you like her and not me? Boo hoo," Damon muttered, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Ignore my brother, he's the oldest but he still acts like a baby." Stefan said to Rebekah.

She winked at Stefan, and replied; "Oh, don't worry; I will do,"

A couple of hours later, and the group had finally arrived at the base.

Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie were still asleep when the other teenagers began to stand and exit the bus.

"Should we wake them?" Jeremy nudged Damon.

"Nah, they'll wake up themselves soon enough." Damon murmured as he got off of the bus, still sour from the previous argument.

Jeremy shrugged. "Alright,"

When the bus was cleared, Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie were the only ones that were left. The driver got out of his seat and began to walk through the aisle. He spotted the three girls and woke them up quickly.

"Huh? What is it?" Caroline asked in a sleepy daze.

"We're here, you must go." The driver said.

"Shit!" Caroline cursed under her breath.

Bonnie and Elena got out of their seats still sleepy and Caroline followed them. Once they were outside Caroline hissed; "Fucking assholes, didn't even wake us."

Her two friends nodded in agreement as Elena and Bonnie took out their duffel bags and put them on their shoulders. Caroline took out her duffel bag as well and they began to follow the group of teenagers.

When they finally caught up to them they were already standing in a line in front of three men.

Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie tried to sneak into the crowd but the dirty blonde-haired man spotted them.

"You three, come here now." He commanded.

Caroline rolled her eyes but went to the front with her best friend's in tow.

Damon and Jeremy began to chuckle and Stefan looked over at them apologetically. Katherine grinned as she saw her twin sister and best friend's getting called out.

"What?" Caroline asked harshly, putting her hand on her hip to remain confident.

"I beg your pardon?" Klaus asked as his eyes widened at the bad-mannered blonde girl in front of him. She even had the arrogance to roll her eyes at him.

"I said what?" Caroline said annoyed as she looked at the man. He was hot; she had to give him that; tall, slightly tanned, with high cheekbones and a good structure.

"I heard you but that is no way to speak to your commander." Klaus stared at her in disbelief.

"Sorry," Caroline muttered.

"Care, show some respect!" Elena whispered to her friend, and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"I didn't say anything disrespectful. I only asked a regular question." Caroline said as she looked at her friends in confusion.

"Enough! " Klaus interrupted the three girls' bickering.

Elena and Bonnie shut up quickly, but Caroline rolled her eyes at him; yet again.

"Drop and give me twenty." Klaus instructed. There was no way that he was going to take this girl's shit; she was going to listen to him, and that was final.

"Twenty…?" Caroline furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

Kol and Elijah both gave low chuckles as they looked between the blonde girl and their brother in the battle of wits.

"Push-up's Care," Stefan murmured.

"Oh…" Caroline understood. "Now?" She asked.

"Yes," Klaus stated firmly.

Caroline huffed, but got into position anyway. She hated doing push-ups and she debated on whether or not she should use her puppy dog eyes on the military guy but she knew he wouldn't budge no matter what.

She did a push-up and then she did five more before collapsing on the rocky ground.

"Again," Klaus said; the commanding tone back in his voice.

"What? Why? Please! I'll behave," Caroline begged.

"Do it now." Klaus repeated. He didn't like seeing the girl struggle but he also knew that he had to make her do them because it was his job, and he couldn't have anyone questioning his authority on the first day.

"Can I do sit-ups instead?" Caroline asked quietly.

Klaus shook his head. "No,"

"Fine…" Dickhead, she added silently.

"Nik, perhaps you should let the girl do sit-ups." Kol proposed.

"No," Klaus snapped.

"He's right Niklaus," Elijah backed his younger brother up.

"Fine," Klaus snapped again. ", but don't think this is the last time you will be doing push-ups."

Caroline nodded and began doing the sit-ups. She would have to thank the other men standing next to the asshole later. But for now, it was sit-up time.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked this chapter.

I don't know if i'll continue, i will continue if i see that you guys are interested.

Note: I am not abandoning my other klaroline fanfic's!

I hope you guys don't mind that Matt and Caroline are sibling's here and that Jeremy is Katherine and Elena's cousin and not brother. I also hope you don't mind that I put Matt and April together!

This is my longest chapter ever!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Yes, I will be continuing this fanfic because I am having a blast with it and you guys seem to be enjoying it as well.

A big thank you to my lovely beta xklarolinexdreamsx (tumblr). idk where i would have been without her input. This girl deserves as much credit as I do.

Now without further ado, I give you the second chapter! Enjoy :)

* * *

When Caroline was finally finished with doing the dreaded sit-ups, she stood up shakily. Feeling light-headed all of a sudden, she clutched at her stomach with jittery hands.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked, stepping over to her with a worried look on his face.

Klaus noticed their actions. "Get back into the line." He said forcibly, and shot the pair a challenging look.

"But, she isn't feeling well." Stefan protested.

"I'll be fine, Stef." Caroline whispered. "Get back in the line." The last thing she wanted was to get her friend in more trouble so she feigned comfort.

"But—" Stefan began to cut her off.

"I'm okay," Caroline said, trying to reassure him again. Stefan and Caroline were best friends. They actually treated one another like siblings and Caroline loved that, but for now she was determined to be the only one under their new commander's watchful eye.

Stefan nodded reluctantly and stepped back into the line.

Caroline looked down at the ground, but all she could see was a vague outline in her hazy state. She took a deep breath. When at last she felt her dizziness subside, Caroline stood and straightened.

Elijah took a step forwards. "Are you alright?" He asked the girl.

"Yes," Caroline replied, trying to regain her composure.

"Very well, please get into the line." Elijah said, and he motioned to the line with a flick of his wrist.

Caroline nodded and moved to stand beside Bonnie. She shot a quick glare at the asshole again and then resumed looking back down to the ground.

"Look at me," Klaus said, authority in his tone as he walked over to her with his hands behind his back.

Caroline sighed and looked into his blue-grey eyes. Stefan's hands balled into fists; he didn't understand why their commander was being such a jerk to Caroline, only she did.

Klaus looked straight into the girl's blue eyes and felt his chest begin to flutter. He cleared his throat and looked away from her, refusing to allow any emotion to corrupt his judgment. He went back to his place and studied the rest of the teenagers. He spotted his little sister in the crowd and she smirked at him when their eyes met. Klaus gave her a returning smirk as well and then continued to scan the different faces.

"I am Commander Niklaus, and I will be in charge of your group. This is Commander Elijah and he will also be with us for the rest of the summer." Klaus said.

Kol cleared his throat pointedly, and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Now last but not least," He added. ", this is Commander Kol and he is my second in command. You are to address him the same respect as you address Elijah and me. Are we understood?" Klaus asked.

The teenager's nodded quickly. Like good little soldiers He thought, and nodded towards the group. "Good."

"Hello to you all," Elijah took a step forwards and stood next to his younger brother. ", as you now know I am Commander Elijah, and I would like to ask for all the men to follow me; now." He added.

Jeremy raised his hand and Elijah waved a hand at him to speak.

"Where are we going, sir?" Jeremy asked.

A petite girl, with raven-black hair, looked over at Jeremy's physique and sighed. He is so very handsome she thought.

"We are going to the male barracks." Elijah informed them. Katherine, meanwhile, eyed the older commander who had just spoken, and a small smile formed on her lips. The guy looked like a freaking male model, she thought, eyeing him up in a not-so-subtle matter.

"Yes sir!" Jeremy cried, and he raised his arm in a salute towards Elijah.

The raven haired girl giggled silently, and then looked back at the commander's in front of her.

Elijah nodded at Jeremy and motioned for the men to follow him. They left the girls behind with the other two commanders and made their way towards the barracks; with Elijah leading the way out in front.

The girls made sure to keep their gaze directly towards the two commanders as not to get noticed, and they listened intently as Kol spoke up.

"I will be leading you to the female barracks," He said. ", so if you'll follow me…" The second-in-command gestured with a hand.

The girls' followed him and once they were out of earshot from Commander Niklaus Kol turned to them, a small grin playing at the edge of his lips. "You may speak now." He permitted.

The silence was now filled with female voices; some were worried, some were curious, and some were simply discussing the commanders.

"Care, are you sure that you're okay?" Elena asked her friend, worriedly.

Caroline sighed. "Just peachy," She muttered.

"Seriously," Elena said.

"I'm fine, just a little thirsty." Caroline admitted, and she licked her lips when she saw Kol's canteen.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Bonnie offered.

"Why are you sorry?" Katherine interrupted. ", You deserved it Care, and you know it."

"I know," Caroline said sharply and then added; "Let's change the subject, shall we?"

"We shall," The three girls said in unison.

"On the upside our Commanders are freaking gorgeous." Elena whispered.

"Quiet 'Lena, we don't want Damon finding out about your attraction to our Commanders." Katherine whispered as she nudged her twin sister with a wink.

"I don't care if he finds out," Elena shrugged. ", it's not like we're together."

Caroline nudged her gently. "But you will be."

"And what makes you say that?" Elena asked, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well it seems to me like everybody knows about the spark between you, everyone apart from the two of you." Caroline added. ", and it's pretty obvious that you both feel the same, too."

"Yeah, but… Whatever." Elena mumbled, but the slight tint in her cheeks gave her away.

Caroline shrugged, and was glad when she finally saw the barracks awaiting them in the not-so-far distance.

"I agree with Elena, our Commanders are kind of gorgeous… Especially that one," Bonnie said, and she motioned to Kol with a careful hand.

"I heard that," Kol's reply came nonchalantly.

Bonnie's green eyes widened in embarrassment, and the other girls doubled over in laughter as she attempted to hide from Kol's bashful gaze.

"He did not hear that." Bonnie hissed, her cheeks flushing deeper than Elena's.

"I think he did," Rebekah, the pretty blonde girl from the bus, said in mock-whisper.

"Well then, that's just perfect." Bonnie said sarcastically.

Kol smirked, but they were distracted as they finally stopped in front of the barracks. The girls stopped as well and looked at their commander for further instructions.

"Five girls in each barrack," Kol said.

Caroline nudged the rest of her friends. "We have to get a barrack together." She whispered quickly.

"We will, Care." Katherine reassured her.

"Now I'm debating on whether or not I should choose who goes into each barrack, or…if I should let you choose." Kol pondered, and he put a finger on his chin in a mid-thought.

The girls stood silently as Kol began to slowly walk around the group.

"Well," Kol paused behind Bonnie. ", what do you think, darling?" He asked with a smirk.

Bonnie felt her breath catch as she felt Kol's own breath on the back of her neck. She swallowed, and ran her tongue across her dry mouth.

"D-Do what you t-think is right, sir." Bonnie managed to stumble out, and she cursed herself for stuttering in front of the entire group.

"Very well, hm…" Kol began to say, and Bonnie shivered; still feeling his breath on her neck.

"Very well," He said. ", Choose with whom you want to share the barrack."

The girls smiled at one another and Kol went back to the front.

Bonnie let out the breath that she was holding, no longer feeling Kol's breath on her neck, and turned to her friends; her cheeks painted a bright red.

"Oh my god," Bonnie mouthed.

Her friends nodded in agreement as they began to hurriedly pace towards the barrack closest to them. Caroline turned to Rebekah and noticed that she was standing their alone, looking around the area for somewhere to claim.

"Hey Rebekah," Caroline called out with a wave. ", why don't you come and join us?"

Rebekah's blue eyes snapped towards Caroline and she nodded gratefully. She caught up to Caroline, and the rest of the group, and they entered the barrack together.

"Thank you," Rebekah said, graciously.

"You're welcome," Caroline said and smiled at the other girl.

"I want the cot in the center!" Katherine claimed it as she dashed to the cot that was placed in the center of the room, and flung herself onto it.

The girls groaned and chose the cots that were placed off to the side.

Caroline sat down on her chosen cot and she sunk into it. She huffed in annoyance and looked over at Rebekah.

"I thought you said they were comfortable." Caroline complained.

"They are… sometimes," Rebekah added with a wink.

"Great…" Caroline grumbled. She took her duffel bag off of her shoulder, and placed it beside her.

Caroline got off her cot and took the duffel bag as well. She was about to slide the duffel bag underneath when she felt something else under the cot. Reaching her hand underneath, she rummaged around and then took out some sort of hard fabric. When she took out the fabric she saw an olive colored uniform.

"You have got to be kidding me." Caroline mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline held up the material. "We need to wear uniforms."

"Really?" Elena asked. "Where'd you find that?" She motioned to the uniform in Caroline's hands and frowned.

"Underneath the cot," Caroline answered.

Elena bent down and retrieved the same exact uniform.

"I hate this color." Elena said, and she scrunched her nose up as she held the material gingerly.

"Well I love it," Katherine said. She reached for her own uniform, and held it up with a flourish.

"Tell me again," Rebekah began. ", how it is you two look exactly alike but are complete opposites?" She asked with a grin, and followed the other girls in retrieving her uniform.

"I don't know," Katherine replied. "I don't even know how Elena and I are related, we're so different." She added with a shrug.

"At least we agree on something, Kitty Kat." Elena said with a wicked smile as she called her twin sister by her dreaded childhood nickname.

"Ugh, I hate that name." Katherine growled.

"You used to love it." Bonnie said.

Rebekah looked at them, confused. She wondered why it was that everyone was calling Katherine 'kitty cat'. "What did I miss?" She asked.

Elena noticed Rebekah's confused expression and replied; "Back when we were kids, Katherine, Bonnie, and I used to do everything together. I think Bonnie came up with the nickname, actually."

"Yep I did," Bonnie said with a proud smile.

"Were you there Caroline?" Rebekah asked, intrigued by their upbringings.

"Nope, my family and I moved to Israel when I was eight." Caroline told her.

"Really?" Rebekah's eyes widened slightly. ", from where?"

"America," Caroline answered.

"You're American?"

The blonde shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"Where in America did you live?" Rebekah asked.

"Virginia,"

"Oh I see, "Rebekah replied. "I've never been there myself, though."

"Yeah, well…It's not exactly a great vacation spot." Caroline said with a shrug.

"I guess-" Rebekah began.

"Ladies!" Kol interrupted their conversation from outside. "Get into your uniforms and be out here in five minutes. I am timing you!"

"Are we actually going to start boot camp today?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, these guys aren't exactly patient." Rebekah said with a shrug.

"Well this sucks, I haven't showered and I haven't even drunk any water since I've been here." Caroline complained.

"None of us have, Care." Katherine added, and she shimmied out of her shorts and pulled on her uniform pants.

Caroline huffed and removed her dirty clothes as well. She pulled on her pants quickly and then threw on her short sleeve olive colored shirt.

Three minutes later, and most of the girls were already outside waiting for a couple of others. Feeling stiff, Caroline put her hand on her waist and stretched to the side. She held the stretch for a few more moments and then stretched to the other side.

By the time she was finished, all of the other girls were finally outside, and they looked at Kol; waiting.

"Alright ladies, it is time to start your first course." Kol said.

"Commander Kol," Caroline addressed him, carefully. "I was wondering what this course will be about, if you could tell us more, perhaps?"

"You'll find out in a couple of minutes." He told her. "Come on ladies, and march in a straight line will you?"

"We have to march?" Elena whispered.

"Yeah," Rebekah and Katherine said, together.

"Wonderful, just wonderful" Elena said, bitterly.

The girls got into position – one behind the other - and followed Kol's lead. He stomped his right foot first and then his left and the girls attempted to copy his movement. Most of them succeeded straight away, but a couple of them got lost as they marched awkwardly; trying to keep up. The raven-haired girl accidently got pushed into another, tall girl with long straight blonde hair and the blonde turned to the poor girl angrily.

"Watch where you're going, newbie." The blonde girl barked.

"I—I'm sorry," The raven haired girl stuttered.

Kol heard the commotion and turned around.

"Enough," He halted the group.

The girls looked over to Kol and got back into position.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident." The raven haired girl added quickly.

"It's fine, I was just playing with you." The blonde murmured.

"Oh, uh… I thought-"

"That I was going to hurt you?" She finished with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes,"

"I won't, "The blonde began. "I always do these types of things, you see; I want to be an actress after I get out here." The blonde added with a smile.

The other girl gaped at her. "Really?"

"Yeah," The blonde nodded once. ", I'm Lexi by the way."

"Anna," The raven haired girl said, and the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Anna," Lexi beamed. ", and I'm sorry for scaring you."

Anna shrugged. "It's all good."

"Good," Lexi repeated with a smile.

"Can you two shut the fuck up?" A brunette girl hissed from behind them.

"No," Lexi frowned, but ignored her comment.

"What'd you say to me, you little bitch?" The brunette asked angrily, and she stomped over to Lexi; knocking Caroline out of the way as she did.

"Watch it!" Caroline yelled, and she remembered the brunette's name from the register earlier; Haley.

"What are you going to do? Huh, Barbie?" Haley asked with a twisted gin.

"I said enough!" Kol yelled out as he spun around and looked at the brunette girl angrily.

"She started it." The brunette said, and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Caroline asked, and her blue eyes widened in anger and disbelief.

"She's lying, Commander Kol, the bitch bumped into her so she's the one that started it." Lexi said with a shrug.

"Nobody is talking to you, Blonde Bimbo." Haley spat.

"That. Is. It!" Lexi cried as she stomped over to the brunette until she was inches from her face.

"Back the fuck up!" The brunette yelled out.

"No, what are you going to do huh, bitch? Can you only talk or can you actually fight? Let's go!" Lexi said as she brought her fists to her face.

Haley just rolled her eyes. "I don't do teen drama."

"That's funny, it really is." Caroline accused. ", You started this shit so why don't you say the truth?" She stood next to Lexi and balled her own hands into fists.

"No one is talking to you, so why don't you run along?" Haley asked.

"No." Caroline said; her voice dangerously low.

"I need backup," Kol rolled his eyes at the cat-fight unfolding, and spoke into his phone. There was no doubt he could take on both girls, but he wasn't sure on the rules regarding girl fights so he thought it best to call for his brothers.

"Well…?" Lexi asked; her eyes locked hard onto the brunette.

"I'm not afraid of you." Haley said, staring equally hard.

"Big mistake," Lexi spat.

Katherine rolled her eyes at the drama and stood between the two girls. She faced Haley and said, "Why don't you just confess, and then we could all move on like happy soldiers."

"And who are you? My mother?" Haley asked, dryly.

"Hell no," Katherine smirked. "I actually feel bad for your mom. It really sucks that she has to deal with your shit."

"That's what mother's do, bitch." Haley said through gritted teeth.

Katherine huffed in annoyance and said, "You're wrong."

Klaus and Elijah finally arrived at the scene and Klaus immediately stood between all of them. He shoved Haley to the side and turned to face Lexi, Caroline, and Katherine.

"Enough," He said, and his voice was so low and commanding that the fight stopped; instantly.

"She started it." Caroline mumbled, and tried desperately hard not to think about how damn good-looking he was; especially standing so close to her…

"Listen sweetheart," Klaus began. ",it's only your first day and I've had to speak to you twice, so you better get your fucking act together before I kick you out, do you hear me?"

Caroline's heart was beating fast. His face was so close to her, clouded with anger and rage as he shouted. "You want to kick me out?" She hissed. "Do it. I hate this place anyway." Caroline said quietly, before turning to walk away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me." Klaus said, and Caroline tried not to tremble at the power in his voice.

"I'll do what I want." Caroline turned around to face him. "You might be my Commander but I won't let you control my life whilst I am here. Do you hear me?"

"You don't have a say in that." He hissed back.

"Niklaus, enough!" Elijah broke off the pair's argument. "What is with you today? Leave the poor girl alone."

"Stay out of this, Elijah," Klaus said, sharply.

"No," Elijah continued. "I don't understand why you're picking on the girl. She has a right to speak Niklaus, and you know that as much as I do."

"Fine." Klaus surrendered, but turned to Caroline with a hardened look. "But if you do something again, I'll make sure that boot camp is the hardest time of your life."

"Yes sir," Caroline muttered with a glare, before turning away from him once again to stand in line.

"Now that we have everything settled, march!" Kol commanded.

The girls began to march and soon they were at the clearing. The guys were already standing there, scattered around the area and looking bored. When they spotted the girls coming, they perked up slightly; and some even mock-cheered.

"Finally." Damon said, annoyed.

Caroline looked around the area and spotted Stefan in a small group. She smiled at him, and waved a hand. He smiled back at her for a second and then his face was back to normal as he chatted to the guys around him.

Klaus began to walk around the group. He noticed Caroline slouching, and paced across towards her.

"Stand up straight." He commanded.

Caroline didn't even bother looking at him. She straightened herself out and put her hands behind her back. Klaus nodded in approval and then continued to study the rest of the teenagers that stood before him.

A guy with chocolate brown eyes stood slouched as well and Klaus barked out, "Stand straight!"

The guy stood straight and then Klaus glared at him before walking off. The guy rolled his eyes at his Commander and then looked over at Caroline. He smirked to himself, this summer was going to be fun, he thought.

Caroline didn't notice the guy looking at her because she was too busy grilling Klaus with a cold stare.

"Don't," Katherine whispered.

"He's being a jerk!" Caroline half spat and half whispered.

"Is there a problem, ladies?" Klaus asked the pair as he strolled over to none other than the same blonde who had been giving him problems since the beginning of the day.

"No sir," Katherine said, politely, but Caroline was having other ideas.

"It doesn't concern you." She murmured.

"I beg your pardon?" Klaus asked in surprise as he gazed into her blue eyes.

"I said no," Caroline lied.

"Like hell you did." Klaus said as he gave her a pointed look.

"Uh huh," Caroline replied as she gave him a fake-smile.

Klaus nodded and went into the center; with Elijah and Kol standing on either side of Klaus.

"Now it is time to get to know one another." Klaus informed the group.

"Indeed it is," Elijah said as he nodded in agreement.

"Get into a circle, everyone." Kol said.

The teenagers got into a line efficiently and Caroline stood next to Katherine with Lexi on her other side. A couple of minutes later and all thirty teenagers were in a large circle.

"Very good," Kol praised. ", now, as we go around this circle I want you to say a couple of things about yourself." He instructed, and then looked over at Klaus.

Klaus nodded and pointed towards Stefan, "You introduce yourself first."

Stefan nodded back and introduced himself. "I'm Stefan Salvatore, and I am 18 years old. I have an older brother and I am half Italian due to my father's side."

Klaus nodded, content with the introduction, and then looked over at the next guy in the circle; Jeremy.

"I am Jeremy Gilbert" The dark-haired guy began. ", and I am 18 years old, I lost my parents when I was still a baby and although I do not have any biological siblings I consider my cousins to be my sisters."

The raven haired girl, Anna, looked over at Jeremy sadly and then looked back at Klaus.

"Anna, 18 years old, from Tel Aviv." She stated, like a list.

It was Damon's turn, and he addressed the group with an eye-roll. "My name is Damon Salvatore and I am 19 years old. I was going to join the military the year before but I couldn't because I was studying abroad in France. I have a younger brother, Stefan." Damon said as he gave a quick nod in Stefan's direction.

Klaus waved a hand at his sister, and the introductions continued. "My name is Rebekah Mikaelson, I am from Haifa and I have 5 brothers. Four of my brothers are older than me and one is younger." Rebekah finished.

"Damn…" A few people in the crowd commented.

Kol hushed them and then looked over at the beautiful girl with the piercing green eyes he had spoken to earlier.

"It's your turn." Kol said, and he pointed at Bonnie with a flirtatious grin.

"Oh right, my name is Bonnie Bennett and I'm from Ramla. I am 18 years old and I have a little brother who is seven years old."

Kol nodded at her and then looked over at Elena, "Elena Gilbert, 18, from Ramla as well, and I am the daughter of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. " Elena said.

Katherine was next and she looked bored as she said; "Katherine Gilbert, 18, Elena is my sister and Jer is my brother. My parents call me Katarina and…I hope to go to Greece one day." She added, sounding vaguely distant.

Caroline was up next and she said, "My name is Caroline Forbes, I am 18 years old and I was born in Virginia. I am the daughter of William and Elizabeth Forbes, or how they like to be called Bill and Liz Forbes. I have an older brother named Matt and I have two nephews named Aiden and Mason. I come from Ramla as well and I hope to one day travel the world with my significant other." Caroline stopped quickly, realizing she was rambling.

Klaus looked over at Caroline and then looked away from her just as quickly. He couldn't help but notice how the name suited her perfectly. She was beautiful, with an air of confidence, but with a strong head on her shoulders. He knew that he had been hard on her earlier, but it had to be that way or things would become…complicated if Klaus allowed himself to develop any other emotions for the blonde.

Lexi cleared her throat, next in the circle. "Lexi Branson, 18 years old, I am an only child, and I hope to become a well-known actress one day."

"She's good too." Anna said out-loud, without thinking.

Klaus gave her a pointed look and she looked down to the ground in embarrassment.

"It's okay," Jeremy whispered to her. Anna looked up at his kind eyes and nodded; feeling slightly more relaxed.

A dark-haired guy with strong shoulders and high cheekbones spoke next; "I'm Tyler Lockwood, and I am an only child." He said, tapping his foot on the ground.

The irrationally rude brunette from earlier sighed but introduced herself; "Haley, 18, and this whole thing is annoying me…greatly."

Caroline gave a delicate snort then covered her mouth to hide it.

"Sorry…" Caroline mumbled. "Not really." She whispered.

The introductions continued until all the teenagers had spoken, and Caroline cast her eyes around the circle. All these people were here, together, so surely she could find some ways to pass the time?

It might not be so bad after all. She contemplated, and without even realizing it, her gaze had stopped to rest at Klaus. Despite his actions towards her, Caroline found herself inevitably drawn to her commander, and she knew that it would definitely bring about more trouble in the future.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you liked this chapter and will stick with me throughout this journey.

Again I thank my beta Heather (xklarolinexdreamsx) for helping me make this fanfic better.

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter :) I hope you guys like it!

Again, I thank my beta Heather (xklarolinexdreamsx-tumblr) for beta'ing this chapter :)

Enjoy!

* * *

After all the other introductions were out of the way, the teenagers awaited for further instruction from their commanders.

Caroline ran her tongue across the back of her throat; the texture rough, like sandpaper. Deciding to risk the trouble, she raised her hand slowly.

Klaus noticed and shot her a quick look. "What?" He asked the blonde, sharply.

Caroline flinched under his watchful gaze. _Dammit_, she thought. She had been hoping that Elijah or Kol would catch her eye, not this asshole of a commander.

"I was wondering," Caroline began. ", if there is any water around here."

Haley smirked before looking back down at the ground. Giving a small sigh, she looked across at Tyler and ran her eyes over his tight uniform and attractive features. _He's gorgeous,_ she thought with a grin.

"Already thirsty, Miss Forbes?" Klaus asked as he smirked at her.

"Yes," Caroline mumbled, deciding it was best to ignore the teasing tone of her commander.

"Well, love," Klaus cleared his throat. ", yes there is water, but you're going to have to wait until we finish our first exercise."

"Oh," Caroline said as she looked down at the ground and kicked some sand with one of her combat boots. She then suddenly recalled that her commander had actually called her 'love', and she could feel her face become abruptly hotter.

Klaus tried to look into Caroline's eyes again, just to feel that questioning spark once more, but he couldn't. He paused for a moment then took out his canteen and opened up the cap. Klaus cleared his throat and Caroline looked over at him. She saw the canteen in his hands and gave a grateful sigh.

Just before she reached out for it, Klaus brought the canteen to his mouth and drank from it; mocking the thirsty blonde with a surly grin.

"Asshole," Caroline muttered, humiliated.

"Care!" Stefan warned.

"He's mocking me." Caroline stated. She gave her commander a dirty look, to which he simply grinned further.

"I am not," Klaus denied, as he closed the canteen and licked his lips. Unavoidably, Caroline looked down at his lips in awe. His lips were absolutely beautiful. He had full red lips, like the kind seen on a male supermodel, and Caroline was content on staring for at least a few more minutes.

Feeling her cheeks flush even deeper, Caroline tore her eyes away from his lips and turned to Bonnie.

The group of teenagers were standing around the area lazily; waiting for a command, or reason to move. Some were chatting to one another, and others were simply lying around; as if the day was already becoming too much of a strain.

"So are we just going to stand here all day or what?" Tyler asked; his hands on his broad hips.

"Is there a problem, Lockwood?" Klaus asked; as he went over to the boy.

"Yeah," The older teenager replied. "I don't particularly enjoy standing out in this heat, Sir."

"Well, get used to it." Klaus spat before turning away from him.

Haley shot a heated glare at Klaus and then walked over to Tyler. He paused, checked her out for a few moments, and then wandered over to some guy named Idan; uninterested in the other girl.

Caroline watched with glee as the athletic guy left Hayley standing on her own. She watched as Hayley took in a sharp breathe, before turning her head towards Caroline's inescapable laughter.

"Is something funny, Barbie?" Haley asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Caroline said with a shrug, and then a grin broke out. . "And the name is Caroline, smart one."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Haley cried, and she stomped over to Caroline in fury.

Elijah noticed the commotion and nudged Klaus with his elbow. "We need to do something about that girl." Elijah motioned to Haley with a nod.

Klaus looked over at her nonchalantly, and nodded in agreement. He noticed that Haley was arguing with the beautiful blonde with the sharp tongue, Miss Forbes, and he went over to them for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Caroline and Haley didn't notice Klaus as they continued fighting with one another, so Klaus cleared his throat until then they looked over at him; finally noticing his presence.

"Is there a problem here, ladies?" Klaus asked, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"No problem, Sir." Caroline said immediately. She didn't need, or want, another lecture from the annoying, but ridiculously attractive commander.

Klaus looked over at Haley, questioningly and she said, "Everything is fine."

"Good," He gave a short nod. ", now why don't you two separate?"

"Well Haley," Caroline tilted her head at the other girl. ", why don't you get the hell out of my sight, hm?" She knew she shouldn't have been rude, but Hayley was asking for it. And Caroline wasn't taking anymore of her bullshit.

Klaus looked down at the ground and licked his lips again. Seeing Hayley's expression, he had to hide his chuckle with another throat-clearing as not to appear taking sides. But if he was to, Caroline would have his vote immediately.

"Commander!" Hayley gritted her teeth. "Why aren't you saying anything to her?"

Bored with her attitude, Klaus forced himself not to raise his voice. "What do I have to say to her?" He asked, calmly.

"She's cursing!" Haley protested, and in that moment all Klaus could see her as was a petulant child; sulky and whiney with the grace and manners of an infant.

Klaus was irritated now. "Let's not pretend like you're all innocent Haley, shall we?"

Caroline nodded at Klaus with impressed eyes, and a small smirk began to play on his lips as they shared a knowing look.

Without escalating the issue further, Klaus went back over to his brothers and they began to talk to one another.

Kol tapped his foot. "Shall we start the training now?" He asked, and Klaus could see he was rearing to go.

"Sure," Klaus replied. "Let's go."

Elijah nodded, and quickly turned to the group of teenagers. He clicked his tongue against his teeth as he took in their chatters and casual stances and clapped his hands, once. "Alright," He cried out. ", get into a line!"

The teenagers quickly became alive as they tried to get into a straight line as quickly as they could. Under pressure, the teenagers watched as Klaus timed them; with some even beginning to shove at each other like kids in kindergarten. Though two minutes later they were finally standing in a single file line; ready for action.

"It took you two minutes to get into a simple line?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. "It should take less than that."

"Do it again!" Kol commanded, and began to push some of the teenagers around.

"What the fuck man?" Tyler yelled as Kol continued to roughly disband the group.

"Problem, Lockwood?" Kol asked, and a challenging look set in his light brown eyes.

"Yeah, there is a goddamn problem!" Tyler glared at Kol. "You fucking pushed me, man."

Kol stopped dead in his tracks, and turned back to the brazen teenager. "It's Commander Kol, Lockwood. Now stop whining like an incessant baby and get into the damn line!" Kol yelled, though he didn't need volume to command control.

Klaus quickly noticed that Tyler was fuming from his brother's word, and he watched as the enraged teenager drew back his arm into a fist; inches from Kol's face. A few strides later, and Klaus got to Tyler right on time. He blocked Tyler's punch and pushed him; causing the recruit to fall onto the floor in a heap.

Tyler jumped off of the ground, his face livid with anger, and tackled Klaus before the soldier had a chance to act surprised. Klaus didn't budge though, and he pinned Tyler's hand against his back easily, and gritted his teeth as Tyler cried out in agony.

"Let him go!" Haley burst out, and pushed her way through the gathering circle of watchful eyes to get to the commotion.

Klaus ignored the squirming Tyler as well as Haley and leaned closer to the teenager in his grip. "Try that again," Klaus murmured. ", and I'll make sure I break your hand." He then let go of Tyler's hand and turned away from him. All this drama was doing no good for his patience, and he couldn't bear another catfight or arrogant teenager. Caroline watched in surprise as Klaus walked away from Tyler, watching quietly from afar. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for her commander, even if he was a complete asshole.

"Now get into the line again, and this time; make it quick." Klaus said; resetting the stop watch with a nod.

The teenagers snapped out of their dazes; beginning to get into the line for the second time that day.

"Better," Klaus praised as he showed them the stop watch that read _1:00_ minute. He put the stop watch away into his pocket and glanced over when Elijah looked at him. Klaus nodded for him to continue.

"We will be splitting up into groups now." Elijah announced, and Klaus and Kol took that as a sign to move apart slightly.

The thirty teenagers looked at one another, an array of buzzing thoughts and curious minds echoing the area. A few moments later and they looked back at their commanders, ready once more.

Elijah began to read a list of names of. "Idan, Trevor, Rose, Katherine, Damon, Natalie, Daniel, Elena, Jonathon and Lauren you are going to be with me."

Katherine looked down at the ground and smirked; she had been hoping Elijah would choose her, and he had. The ten chosen teenagers went over to their team leader and formed a line behind him silently.

Elijah looked over at Katherine, the last one to stand in line, and their eyes locked. Immediately, Elijah turned away from her and cleared his throat; a feeling of unease creeping across him as he looked at the teenager. Katherine noticed Elijah's discomfort and she looked down at the dirt ground; equally embarrassed. Perhaps she had simply looked at him wrong. Katherine stood, puzzled, but kept her thoughts to herself.

It was Klaus's turn to step forward and looked at the remaining teenagers faces. His gaze stayed on Caroline a little longer than the rest of them, but then he looked down at his own list and began reading;

"Stefan, Haley, Joshua, Rebekah, Tyler, Gabriel, Ilan, Nadia, Lexi, and Caroline; you ten will be with me."

He had chosen Haley, Tyler, and Caroline because he wanted to keep his eye on them. The three of them have been the only ones that have given him trouble so far, so Klaus figured the best way to keep them under control would be to have them around.

Stefan looked over at Caroline with a big smile on his face, and she gave him a pleased back at him. She looked over at Klaus and swallowed; feeling small, and unworthy under his hard gaze. _I'm going to listen to him, and try not to rally him up again._ She told herself. The selected teenagers went over to Klaus and stood behind him, just as the other group had done.

Kol stepped forward and said, "The rest of you will be with me."

The remaining teenagers nodded at the youngest commander and went over to him. Bonnie swallowed as she made her way towards Kol, and she flashed Caroline a nervous look. Caroline spotted her friend immediately even though she was standing behind a tall guy of at least 6'0.

"You'll be okay," Caroline mouthed in support.

Bonnie nodded, but it was slightly panicked as she turned to face the handsome commander.

"Everything okay with you, Bunny?" Kol asked with a wink.

"It's Bonnie," She murmured. ", and everything is fine, Sir." She said as she flipped her brown hair to the side.

Kol watched hungrily at Bonnie made her way to the back of the line. _She's a feisty little beauty_, he thought longingly.

The rest of the remaining teenagers in Kol's group were Bonnie, Jeremy, Anna, David, Elliot, Isabella, Yuri, Amy, Ricky, and Olga.

"Now that we are all in groups, it is time to start our first course." Elijah said.

"Indeed it is," Klaus agreed.

Stefan raised his hand and asked; "What is this course, Sir?"

"Digging holes." Klaus answered simply.

"Did you just say…digging holes?" Tyler repeated, confusion written all over his face.

"Yes, is that a problem, Lockwood?" Klaus asked. He looked over at Tyler, already regretting the decision to have him in his group.

Tyler shrugged. "It's not a problem… I just don't understand why we have to dig holes."

"You'll find out soon enough." Klaus replied.

Kol gestured to the three groups. "Everybody is to help, but you may take turns. Three people could dig at a time."

Jeremy raised his hand and Kol asked; "What is it, mate?"

"Sir, how deep do the holes have to be?" Jeremy asked.

"Eight feet," Kol replied and then said, "The group that digs eight feet first will be able to get water earlier than the rest."

"We have to win." Caroline muttered, and she put her hand to her dry throat.

Klaus looked over at the blonde, tempted to send her a teasing look, but then he snapped out of it. He wasn't supposed to be looking at Caroline, especially not how he wanted to, and that was final. _Anything else is inexcusable_. He told himself, though regretfully.

"Who wants to start digging?" Klaus asked when Kol handed him three shovels.

"None of the teenagers volunteered and Klaus huffed; though if he was honest, he shouldn't have expected anything less.

"Well, it looks like I'll be choosing then." Klaus said with a mocking shrug. The teenagers in his group groaned and Klaus said, "Tyler, Haley, and Joshua you're up."

Klaus hid a smile as Tyler and Haley groaned loudly, and Joshua huffed but took a shovel from Klaus without another protest. Seeing the brunette's annoyed expression, a small smile began to form on Caroline's lips. Haley looked as if she wanted to kill someone, but the fact that she couldn't made Caroline's smile grow wider.

Joshua just went over to the right spot and begun to dig.

"Help him," Klaus said when he noticed that the other two just stood there and watched Joshua dig away the Earth.

"No-" They began to protest again.

"Hurry up, will you?" Lexi growled. "The sooner you start digging the sooner we will get out of this scorching heat."

Tyler huffed, but began to dig. He helped Joshua - a tall, blonde-haired, brown-eyed guy with kind eyes and a dimpled smile – dig into the dirt and then throw away the content and start all over again.

"Why can't the guys just do it?" Haley whined; with the exact behaviour of a five year old child that didn't get the candy that she wanted.

"Because 'the guys', like you put it, won't always be there to protect you when you're out on the battlefield." Klaus added. "It's better to get used to it. Now; start."

"I still don't understand why we're digging holes," Hayley rolled her eyes. ", shouldn't we be doing something helpful?"

"This is helpful," Klaus defended as he motioned to the small hole that was beginning to form.

"How?"

Klaus sighed in annoyance. "It strengthens your upper body."

"Ugh!" Haley whined loudly.

"Can you just dig the fucking hole?!" Caroline asked, unable to prevent herself for crying out. _All she has to do is dig, it's not that hard._ She thought wildly.

"Fuck off, bitch." Haley spat.

"Just do it, Haley!" Stefan yelled out for the first time.

Stefan saw Caroline's face flushing darker and darker by the second, and he glared at the girl who had caused his friend's embarrassment.

"Care, relax." Stefan told the blonde. "Take a deep breath." He put his arm around Caroline reassuringly, and hugged her to him.

Caroline looked over at her best friend of ten years and nodded; glad that there was at least one person she could rely on in this place.

Klaus noticed the way Stefan held Caroline, and how she leaned into him as if he was her safety net, and he couldn't help but feel his blood begin to boil at their intimacy. Jealousy had never been an emotion for him, so Klaus was both confused and afraid when it began to consume him from the inside.

"There are no relationships allowed whilst you are training for combat." Klaus said, coldly. He hadn't meant to snap, but the jealousy had made its way into his voice.

"Oh we're-," Stefan began to say.

"Not," Caroline finished.

Klaus gave a quick nod at them and crossed his arms over his lean chest, but he didn't want to admit the relief he felt at knowing Caroline wasn't dating Stefan. He honestly didn't even know why he cared, but he did.

Looking for a distraction, Klaus looked over and saw Haley; who had finally given in and was helping the two guys dig the hole.

Klaus went over to the hole and peered down into the depths. _The hole isn't even that deep_, he thought with frustration.

"You guys need to dig faster, if you want water." Klaus added.

Tyler and Haley glared at Klaus, but continued to dig. _At least this has wiped their smirks off their faces for once._ He thought.

Joshua was putting his all into digging the hole; despite the sweating it seemed the whole affair had no effect on him.

Lexi went over to Caroline and whispered, "He's cute."

"Who is?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Joshua," Lexi winked.

"Yeah, he is pretty cute." Caroline said as she nodded in agreement.

"Do you think the other one is cute?" Lexi asked curiously.

"He's alright, although I have to admit that I love the way his biceps flex as he digs." Caroline said to Lexi and they both began to giggle.

Klaus overheard Caroline's last words and rolled his eyes.

"Next three people, you're up." Klaus said as he pointed at Lexi, Gabriel, and Ilan.

"Finally!" Haley said sourly as she threw the shovel on the sandy ground with dramatic flair. Joshua and Tyler also threw the shovels on the sandy ground as well and went to the side.

Sweaty and hot, Tyler removed his olive t-shirt and began to fan himself with a hand. Both Caroline and Haley glanced over at him appreciatively, though Caroline took a more subtle approach whereas Hayley practically drooled.

Nadia - a girl with sparkling green eyes and fiery orange hair - looked over at Gabriel and sighed loudly. Gabriel had brown shaggy hair and hazel eyes. Ilan had blonde spiky hair and kind green eyes.

"Care," Stefan nudged his best friend. ", stop looking at that jackass so hungrily!" He scolded.

"I'm just appreciating his…assets, Stef!" Caroline defended.

"Sure you are," Stefan said with a roll of his green eyes.

Caroline gave a subtle wave of her hand towards the shirtless teenager. "Come on, Stefan! I mean; look at him!"

Klaus took a few steps over to Caroline, and blocked her view of the half-naked Tyler. He couldn't exactly command Tyler to put his shirt back on, because he couldn't deny that it was burning in the desert. If he was perfectly honest, Klaus would happily take off his uniform as well. Instead, Klaus simply blocked Caroline's view; ignoring how much he hated seeing her drooling over another man.

"Excuse me." Caroline said pointedly as she looked at Klaus with wide eyes. Caroline tried to look over Klaus' shoulder, but she couldn't because he was at least a hand taller than her.

"Is there a problem, love?" Klaus asked innocently.

"Yeah, you're blocking the view." Caroline said as she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Your view?" Klaus feigned ignorance. "Of what?"

"Are you serious right now?" Caroline asked as she narrowed her blue eyes at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus said innocently. He looked over Caroline's shoulder at the other teenagers, then back to the assertive blonde.

Rebekah noticed her older brother's actions and rolled her blue eyes at him. It wasn't like Klaus to be jealous, so she appreciated the sight with loving glee.

Noticing his baby sister rolling her eyes at him, Klaus turned away from Caroline and winked at her.

Stefan went over to Rebekah and nudged her shoulder lightly. "Hey there, Miss. Military." He said as he grinned at her boyishly.

Rebekah snapped her attention to Stefan and smiled at him. _He really is very handsome, _she thought, coyly.

"I'm glad you're not staring at that tool's chest, too." Stefan said as he gestured to Tyler.

"It's nothing special." Rebekah said with a shrug.

Stefan whistled in appreciation at her words. "And that is why I like you, Rebekah."

"You like me?" Rebekah asked as her eyes widened.

"Yeah, I do." Stefan said shyly.

Rebekah cleared her throat, suddenly nervous. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and mumbled; "I like you to."

"Really?"

"Yes." She gave him another smile, then added; "So, how do you like this place so far?"

"It's alright, do _you_ like this place?" Stefan asked.

Klaus noticed that Caroline's friend was speaking to his baby sister and he debated on whether or not he should go over there and make sure that fellow wasn't planning on breaking his sister's heart, but he decided against it. Klaus liked Stefan, even if he had been jealous of his relationship with the feisty Caroline.

"I guess," Rebekah replied.

"So, you have five brothers, huh?" Stefan asked.

Rebekah grimaced. "Yeah, I hate it."

"Why?" Stefan asked, curiously.

"Because they are way to overprotective"

Stefan frowned. "Where are they, then? If you don't mind me asking…"

"Around." Rebekah replied, simply.

"Around?" Stefan repeated.

"If I tell you something, then you can't tell anybody. Not even Caroline." Rebekah spoke quietly, as if preparing him for a global secret.

"I promise I won't tell anybody." Stefan promised honestly.

"Okay, so here's the thing. Nik—or Klaus like you guys know it, Elijah, and Kol are my-" Rebekah began to say.

"Brothers?" Stefan guessed.

"Yeah," Rebekah replied, and looked down at the floor.

"Why don't you want anybody else to know?" Stefan asked questioningly.

"Because I don't want anyone to think that my brothers' are going to go easy on me just because I am their baby sister. If anything, they'll push me harder; which is exactly what I want." Rebekah said.

"Oh, okay." Stefan said, and he understood exactly what she meant. Back in high school, Stefan didn't want anybody knowing that Damon, the bad boy of the school, was his brother, because Stefan was kind of a nerd and Damon was always considered the popular one. He didn't want people contrasting them, he had enough problems already.

"Thanks," Rebekah said and smiled at him widely.

"No problem," Stefan replied giving her his own wide smile.

"How long have you been friends with Caroline?" Rebekah asked.

"Ten years," Stefan answered.

"So you guys became friends right away?" Rebekah asked.

"Yup, I guess you could say that."

"Guess?" Rebekah asked.

"When she first moved in, I was chasing my dog Roscoe and I accidently pushed her to the floor. The floor was insanely dirty, and the little blonde American princess was absolutely _furious_ with me!" Stefan laughed at the memory. ", but ever since then we have been unbreakable." He finished.

"Aw!" Rebekah beamed, but she felt slightly jealous at the same time.

"Alright, it's time to switch!" Klaus yelled. The three teenagers currently digging stopped abruptly, and threw their shovels to the ground.

"Stefan, Rebekah, and Nadia; you're up next!" Klaus said as he motioned to the discarded shovels that lay on the hot sandy ground.

"What about me?" Caroline asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You'll get your turn." Klaus told her, without looking at the blonde beauty that stood beside him.

"Wonderful…" Caroline muttered sarcastically, and gave a short huff as she waited with a few of her peers.

Klaus smirked at her and began to study the hole that was around six and a half feet and getting deeper every minute.

About thirty minutes later, Elijah's and Kol's group were both finished. Kol's group finished first because of Jeremy and his ability to dig one foot in less than ten minutes and Elijah's group came in next.

Elijah went over to Klaus and said, "Kol's group won, and mine is finished, so you can tell your group to stop digging."

"I would, but Caroline didn't have a chance to dig." Klaus told him.

"So what?" Elijah shrugged. "She'll dig in a couple of days."

"I can't just give her a free pass, brother! We're teaching them discipline, remember?"

"So what are you going to do?" Elijah questioned. "Wait out here with her until she finishes digging the hole?"

Klaus lifted his head. "Yes, that is _exactly_ what I am going to do."

Bemused, Elijah simply gave another shrug and asked; "Are you sure you can handle that little firecracker?"

"Oh yeah," Klaus said as a small smirk began to form on his full lips.

"Alright, then." Elijah said before walking off towards his group.

"You may go, now." Klaus told his group.

Stefan, Rebekah, and Nadia stopped digging and climbed out of the hole as they followed their other group mates back towards their barracks. Caroline began to follow them but Klaus put his hand on her arm. She looked up at him, confused, and then looked back down at his hand.

"Not so fast, Miss. Forbes." Klaus murmured.

"I'm sorry?" Caroline asked, still confused. Stefan looked over at her with a questioning look as well and she just shrugged.

"You're staying," Klaus said as he reached for the shovel's and handed her one.

Caroline took it from his reluctantly and rolled her blue eyes at him.

Klaus jumped into the hole first, and then looked up at Caroline, "You joining me?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Caroline asked with the brief flicker of a smile.

"Nope, let's go." He replied. "Just think, the sooner we complete the hole the better."

"Fine…" Caroline said before turning to Stefan and waving at him.

Stefan looked over at her questioningly and she said, "I have to stay. Go join the others, I'll be back later!"

Stefan nodded and ran over to his older brother.

"Why is Blondie staying?" Damon asked.

"The commander is making her finish digging the hole."

Damon's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Stefan said whilst he rolled his green eyes.

"Are you jealous?" Damon asked as he winked at his younger brother.

"Think more along the lines of 'protective', dear brother." Stefan said with a scoff at the accusation.

"Yeah, I know, " Damon smirked. ", you always did treat her like a sister."

"Even though we're not related, Caroline _is_ like my sister." Stefan smiled fondly. "She's pretty damn special, so forgive me for being weary when a commander holds her back for a one-on-one digging exercise…"

Damon saw the frown on Stefan's face so nudged him lightly. "Alright, come on. Let's get cleaned up."

Distracted, Stefan nodded. "Okay."

Caroline, meanwhile, threw her shovel into the large hole first and then jumped in herself. She was about to slip but she caught herself.

"Eight feet, right?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"Yes,"

"How far is it now?"

"Six and a half feet"

"Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while, huh?" Caroline guessed.

"Looks like it," Klaus nodded.

For some reason, Klaus was ecstatic about the turn of events and so was Caroline. They obviously were far from admitting it to one another, but they were still happy with the outcome even though the water seemed far away.

_Perhaps water isn't the only thing good around here._ Caroline pondered.

* * *

Wala! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I did.

Now the next chapter will be about them digging the hole together and who knows, maybe Caroline will get her water sooner than she expected.

Thank you to Heather for sticking with me and fixing up the chapter :)

Please Leave Feedback!

'Till next time :D (two or three days hopefully)

~Hana :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I am so so sorry for the long wait! 2 or 3 days turned into two weeks! sorry!

I give you the beta'd version by the very helpful and brilliant beta of mine Heather (xklarolinexdreamsx- tumblr)

Enjoy!

* * *

As Caroline began to dig, she could feel the palms of her hands beginning to blister. She paused for a moment's rest and looked down at her injured palms.

"Already tired, love?" Klaus asked as a small smirk began to play on his full lips.

"I'm fine," Caroline spat back.

Klaus hesitated for a second. "Are you sure?"

"Yes commander, I'm fine." Caroline glared at him. "Now can we just finish digging this freaking hole?"

"Well of course we can. Do continue, then." Klaus replied; his smirk now fully visible on his lips. He stopped digging and Caroline immediately huffed in annoyance. _The nerve this guy had is unbelievable_, she thought.

"Of course you're not going to help me. I should have known…" Caroline muttered under her breath, and she threw the dirt to the side angrily.

Klaus grinned and tilted his head at her, slyly. "What did you say, love? I didn't hear you."

"Don't worry about it. If you're not going to help me you might as well just go. I'll find my own way back, it's no problem." Caroline muttered, and brushed a hand across her sweating forehead.

"I will help you, I promise, but first… tell me about yourself." Klaus finished as he smiled at the teenager. He still couldn't figure out why he wanted to know more about the blonde who stood before him, but he did, so there was no use fighting it.

"Why do you want to know _anything_ about me?" Caroline asked. She raised her eyebrows at him; though the fluttering in her stomach offered other ideas other than confusion.

With a quick shrug, Klaus looked away from her stare. "Just trying to make conversation… it looks like we're going to be out here for some time."

"How much more do we have to dig?" Caroline whined, and she looked down at the shovel in her hands, then the dirt.

"A good amount," Klaus replied as he took out his canteen.

Her eyebrows furrowed again. "Well...what is the _exact_ amount?"

Klaus didn't answer her, and Caroline felt herself growing more and more persistent as the silence lapped on. "You didn't answer my question." She pressed.

Taking a lengthy drink from the canteen, Klaus didn't bother to form a reply. Caroline looked over at him before huffing in annoyance.

"At least turn away from me when you're drinking." She grumbled.

"Oh right," Klaus apologised, half-heartedly. ", sorry love."

_Okay, that's it!_

"Stop calling me that!" Caroline yelled out annoyed.

Confusion enveloped Klaus' thoughts. "Calling you what?" He demanded.

"_Love_," Caroline answered, in an awful attempt at mocking his accent. "Where are you from anyway?" She felt her thoughts quickly derail; her curiosity getting the better of her once again.

"London."

"Why did you move here?" She began to daydream about the beauty within the streets of London. "London is beautiful!" Maybe one day she would be able to visit London with her significant other.

Klaus shrugged again. "I wanted to train the Israeli teenagers for the military, and I guess you could say my family and I wanted to be close to God. This is the holy land after all."

"I guess…" Caroline muttered; her attempt at being polite declining rapidly.

"So what's going on between you and the ill-mannered girl?" Klaus wondered out loud. He thought back to the way Caroline and Haley had been glaring daggers at one another, and found himself drawn in by her actions.

"What girl?" Caroline asked, confused.

"Haley," Klaus clarified.

"Oh… well, she's just acting like a complete bitch, that's all. And if she even _thinks_ that calling me names is going to stir up a reaction, then she's wrong!" Caroline paused. "I'm not going to let some bitch stomp all over me." She added, firmly.

"So what's your plan?" Klaus asked as he looked at Caroline curiously.

Caroline's eyebrows rose once again. "My plan?"

"For Haley."

"Oh…" Caroline hesitated, and then cleared her throat. ", I'm not sure I should be telling my commander about what I am planning on doing to one of his recruits."

"Oh come on!" Klaus broke off. ", I won't say anything." He added; looking across at her with his trademark puppy dog eyes. Klaus also knew that he was making a complete fool of himself by speaking to a recruit, but he just couldn't help it. _Conversation just flows with this girl_, he thought, mildly amused.

"Nah… "

Caroline shook her head, and stuck the shovel back into the Earth. She lifted her eyes to Klaus and, boldly, added; ", stick around and you'll find out soon enough."

Klaus rolled his eyes, though still amused, and then looked back down at his canteen. A smirk appeared on his lips and Caroline noticed almost immediately.

"Do you want this?" Klaus asked as he held out his canteen for her.

Caroline looked down at the canteen and then swallowed. She looked back up at him and into his eyes, questioning her commander's actions for a lengthy moment or two. After his gaze remained honest, Caroline could tell that he wasn't lying to her.

"Yes," Caroline replied, calmly.

Klaus nodded. "Just as I thought..." He trailed off, and then winked at the thirsty blonde. "So tell me your plan." He stated, his wicked smirk growing.

"Do I have to?" Caroline protested. Although she was thirsty, getting the better of her commander just might be worth it.

"You don't _have_ to, but then you won't be getting this _delicious _ice cold water." Klaus shook the canteen slowly; his blue-grey eyes lighting up playfully.

"Okay fine!" Caroline said, defeated. "My plan-" She began, but Klaus held up a hand and interrupted her.

"Don't lie." He stated simply. ", I can always tell when a person- a recruit especially - is lying."

Caroline rolled her eyes at the commander. "Actually," I wasn't planning on it."

"Good," Klaus smirked. "Now please, do continue."

Klaus sat down on the ground and Caroline said, "We need to finish digging."

"I know we do but come, sit." He waved a hand at the rest of the discarded shovels. "The digging can wait."

"Alright…" Caroline said, uneasily. She reluctantly threw her shovel on the ground and walked over to where Klaus sat. She perched down beside him and rested her hands in her laps, her entire body on edge as Caroline realised she was alone with her handsome commander.

"Now that we're settled, continue." Klaus motioned for Caroline to speak.

"I am simply going to take what she wants." Caroline said; a smirk visible on her chapped lips.

"And what is it that she wants?" Klaus wondered. He looked at the blonde with a burning curiosity in his eyes.

"Give me the water first." Caroline said as she pointed at his canteen.

Klaus sighed but nodded, and removed the cap. He slowly poured the water into the small cap and handed it to Caroline.

"That's it?" Caroline asked, feeling cheated.

"For now," Klaus replied coolly.

Caroline brought the cap to her lips and gulped it down in one go. She gave an audible moan of pleasure as the icy water travelled down her wheezing throat.

"Good?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Perfect," Caroline answered as she cleared her throat. She was still thirsty but it was bearable now.

Klaus gave a short nod and motioned for her to continue.

"Look, why do you even want to know so badly?" Caroline persisted. For the life of her, she couldn't work out why a commander was interested in the social interactions between the recruits.

"I want to know 'so badly' because I have to know what it is that is going on between my recruits. I want to know about your plan because I am wondering how it is that you're planning on making her time here a living hell." Klaus said.

Caroline paused for a moment. It was as she had thought; he wanted to know everything he could towards his own advantage. "Something tells me you're not a big fan of hers…" She replied.

"Likewise," Klaus stated.

He knew that he wasn't allowed to express his personal opinion regarding a recruit, but he did anyway. He also knew that it was extremely unprofessional of him to do so, but he was definitely entitled to his own opinion. Klaus usually kept his opinions to himself, and he wouldn't have told Caroline that he wasn't very fond of Haley but since she figured it out anyway, there was no use denying it.

Flicking at the sand with her fingertips, Caroline gave a quiet sigh. "Okay, do you still want to know or what?"

"Obviously," Klaus answered.

"Alright then… here goes. I think Haley has her eyes set on Tyler, the guy with the perfect body," She clarified.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the blonde, but he accepted that as a female, she was entitled to scrutinise the opposite gender.

_Even if it makes me...angry? _

He ignored the thought pointedly. "Yes I know Tyler." He said. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I am going to make him hate her." Caroline said sardonically.

Klaus nodded at her and said, "Truth be told, I haven't noticed Tyler taking any interest in her."

"I know his sort. He pretends to not notice a girl but in reality he's thinking of ways to, well… you know." Caroline drifted off into silence. She didn't exactly feel comfortable talking to her commander about how Tyler wanted to fuck Haley senseless.

Fortunately, Klaus understood what Caroline was trying to say so he saved her from stating the obvious and nodded again.

"You're right." He stated, and handed her the canteen, just as promised. Caroline held out a hand and took it gratefully. She tilted her head back, drinking straight from the canteen in large gulps. Usually, Caroline was deathly afraid of other people's germs, but she didn't really care at the moment.

When she was finished drinking and satisfied, Caroline closed the canteen and placed it back on the sandy ground. With another sigh, she leaned forwards and picked up her abandoned shovel. She got right back to work and Klaus followed suit; the pair of them silent yet comfortable. He took his own shovel and began to dig; a surprisingly beaming grin plastered on his face the whole time.

An hour later and the pair were a half an inch away from finishing the dig. The scorching heat shined down on them and Klaus felt uncomfortably sweaty in his outfit. He thought about losing his shirt, but he realised it wasn't exactly proper to strip in front of a recruit.

Caroline noticed her commander's frown and sighed. "You can take off your shirt you know."

Startled, Klaus blinked in surprise at her boldness. "Do you mind?" He asked.

"Nah," Caroline said as she looked up at the sky. The recruit placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head in defeat.

"Something wrong?" Klaus wondered. He shrugged off his shirt and carefully placed it on the ground.

"How do you manage to stay out here all day? The sun is horrible. I don't even have any sunscreen on…" Caroline mumbled, annoyed.

Klaus shrugged. "You'll get used to it, and a tan is always good."

Caroline looked over at him, and was about to mutter another witty retort when she noticed his bare skin, revealing the incredible form behind the uniform. Caroline looked down at the ground, embarrassed, and she began to feel her cheeks growing hotter. She made a deliberate move to look anywhere but at her commander.

Klaus noticed and smirked, grabbing the canteen. He drank from it, just like Caroline did an hour ago, and wiped his lips.

"Next time you're out here, wear a hat or something."

"I don't have a hat though." Caroline attempted, weakly. Looking across at his face, she couldn't dare to look at his chest, not when he was looking at her anyway.

She noticed that Klaus had a tattoo on his left arm that extended onto the side of his chest.

_It's a good tattoo._ Caroline thought, dumbly.

"Why didn't you bring a hat?" Klaus looked at her with wide eyes. "You're in a desert for crying out loud. Hats are a necessity." He had a couple of hats in his barrack; perhaps he could fetch one for the blonde later on.

"I wasn't exactly keen on coming here, so I didn't really think much about what it was I would need during my stay." Caroline replied honestly.

Klaus shook his head, exasperated. "Why doesn't anybody want to be here?"

"Oh, I don't know." She pondered, deadpan. "Maybe because it's hot as hell and the food sucks?"

"Yes it is hot here, but the food isn't so bad. It's not sushi but it's tasty." Klaus defended.

"You're just saying that." Caroline muttered, but a playful smile crept onto her lips. She stopped digging for a few moments and frowned as she looked down at her palms. They were a violent shade of red and blistered from tip to wrist, and she could see a thin trail of blood centred in the middle of her palms.

"You're bleeding," Klaus noted, and stopped digging instantly. He took a few steps over to her and gently took her right hand in his left.

Confused by the sudden appearance of his caring nature, Caroline slowly looked down at their joined hands. She held her breath and looked into his eyes. "It is fine." She murmured softly.

"I know, but at least let me pour some water onto it."

"No… It's going to burn."

Klaus gave a nod, his eyes locked on hers. "For a little, but at least then you'll know that your hand is somewhat clean."

The blonde shook her head but Klaus ignored the movement. He reached for the canteen and opened it. Before Caroline had another moment to react, he took her hand again and carefully, but surely, tipped the water onto it. Caroline didn't complain, but she bit her lip to ignore the slight burning sensation.

Watching her intently, Klaus didn't understand why he suddenly cared for a girl that wasn't even his family. Just a couple of hours ago they hadn't even been friends, and now here they were; with him tending her wound and fretting over a small cut.

Caroline took in a sharp breath as Klaus lowered his head and blew on her wound. She held her breathe again, savouring the gentle feeling for a few moments. He pulled away, taking out a piece of gauze to wrap it around Caroline's right hand.

"All clean," Klaus smiled as he put the remaining gauze away.

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you being so nice, and...caring?" She asked her commander quietly.

"I am not," Klaus said; half-heartedly because he knew that he _was_ being nice and caring to the blonde. He couldn't believe that just a mere couple of hours ago, they couldn't stand each other.

"Yeah… I believe you." Caroline said sarcastically. Trying to preserve what was left of her pride, she grabbed the shovel again. She was just as about to start digging when Klaus stopped her.

"I could finish the rest." He offered.

Caroline swallowed. "Oh… uh… no it's okay, I got it."

"I insist." His eyes bore into hers, both commanding and gentle in a way that Caroline had never witnessed before.

"Uh… alright." She found herself saying.

Klaus nodded at her and began to dig in her area. Sitting back down on the ground, Caroline looked down at her gauze-covered hand and sighed. She closed her eyes, exhausted as she leant back.

With her eyes still closed, she asked, "What's with the tattoo?"

"Which one?" Little did Caroline know, but her commander had more than one tattoo. Three, to be exact.

"The one with the birds and the feather." She clarified, her interest peaked even further.

"Oh… I don't know." Klaus answered, honestly. "It's just something I got after my very first set of recruits went off to the military."

"Really?" Caroline asked, surprised.

"Yes." He replied. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't know… I guess I just thought that you don't really care for the recruits."

"Well I guess I do. I got this tattoo because, for me, it symbolized how both my former recruits and my current recruits are going out into the world or are going to be heading into the real world. That's what the feather represents. It's sort of a symbol for a safety net, and the birds are flying away, just like the way my recruits will be leaving this safe place in order to fight for their country." Klaus replied. He shook his head at how corny he sounded, almost cursing out loud for his dramatic descriptions.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so deep." Caroline said, honestly. She was mesmerized with his explanation of that particular tattoo, and she longed to ask about another.

"Yeah, I didn't know that either." Klaus said and chuckled.

Caroline smiled at him and he said, "All done here."

"Really? Finally!" Her smile grew wider as she jumped up happily.

Klaus gave a low chuckle and threw the shovel onto the ground. He rubbed his hands together and grabbed the canteen. He was surprised that there was still any water left so he drank the remaining liquid gratefully.

Once he was finished drinking he motioned upwards, "You go first."

"Okay," Caroline said nervously as she looked up. She had to climb a bit to get out of the hole and she knew for a fact that she wasn't a good climber.

"Here goes nothing." She mumbled, and began to climb up.

Klaus watched her with his shirt in his hands. She almost got out of the hole without any trouble until she caught her foot towards the edge. With a gasp, Caroline's hands lost their grip and she tumbled down again. She was about to hit the ground when Klaus quickly moved and caught her in his arms.

Caroline trembled in his hold. She had always hated heights, ever since she was a little girl, so the gratitude she felt towards her commander was indescribable.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked as he looked down at her cradled in his arms.

"Ye-ah," Caroline choked out. "You saved me."

Klaus nodded and placed her feet on the ground reluctantly. He rather enjoyed the way the blonde felt against his naked chest, but he just couldn't understand why. She was a bloody recruit! An eighteen year old girl, whilst he was a twenty five year old man.

Caroline swallowed again at the lump that was beginning to form in her throat, so she went over to the wall awkwardly.

"Do you want me to climb up their first?" Klaus asked quietly.

"But…what if I fall again?" Caroline asked as a frown appeared on her lips.

"You won't," Klaus said immediately.

He grabbed his shirt and drew it over his head and across his chest. He clipped the canteen onto his green pants and went over to where Caroline stood. He began to climb the wall and once he was out he motioned for Caroline to start climbing.

She swallowed nervously but acquiesced anyway. She was almost at the top when she could feel her boot beginning to slip again.

_Oh no._

Klaus saw the fear in the blonde's eyes so he leaned across the hole and reached for her hands. He hoisted Caroline out of the hole and the movement caused her to fall on top of him; the pair landing in an intimate lock. She looked into Klaus' eyes and bit her bottom lip. _Great, I'm on top of my damn commander_, she concluded, awkwardly.

"I…" Caroline began to say.

Klaus ignored her, the sudden overwhelming urge to place his hand on her cheek taking over any other command. He watched as Caroline looked down at him nervously; her breath hitching as he began to caress her cheek in his palm.

Taking in a sharp breathe, Caroline startled as Klaus raised his head. He had been an inch away from her lips when they heard somebody yell, "Are you done yet?"

Caroline rolled off Klaus quickly and her commander cleared his throat. The intimacy was gone, and it wasn't returning anytime soon. She watched as Klaus quickly jumped off the floor and looked at the intruder. When he spotted Kol coming towards them, he gritted his teeth.

When Kol finally jogged over to them he asked, "What the bloody hell took so long?"

"We had to dig a good amount, Kol. We're finished though." Klaus said as he looked straight at his brother; refusing to meet Caroline's gaze.

"It's about damn time!" Kol winked. "Let's go. Father has called for a meeting."

_Father?_ Caroline wondered. _Were Klaus and Kol brothers?_ _And if so, who was their father?_

Klaus sighed, impatiently. "Alright, fine, I'm coming."

"Good!" Kol grinned again and turned away from the pair.

"Can you get back to your barrack yourself, Miss Forbes?" Klaus asked, the emotion gone from his tone.

Caroline lifted her chin. "Yes, Commander Niklaus. I can."

"Good, then you are excused." Klaus nodded, shortly.

Caroline nodded back at him, assuming there was to be no mention of what had just happened, but when Kol began to walk Klaus put his hand on her arm and spun her around to face him.

His mouth was inches from hers as he whispered, "I'm sorry. I lost control."

"We're both at fault here." Caroline whispered back.

Klaus gave a sad nod, "It's not going to happen again."

Caroline nodded at him, equally sad, and turned away from him. She walked back to her barrack quickly, her thoughts lost in the moment. When she noticed the barracks in the distance she began to freak out. Her commander had been about to kiss her, and she hadn't of minded it at all, despite him acting like a first class jerk just a couple of hours ago.

_What the hell is going on with me?!_ She thought.

Caroline let out a breath, brushing off any more thoughts about shirtless commanders, and breathe-taking moments, and entered her barrack.

* * *

There you have it! Good? Bad? OOC? Alright?

I hope you guys liked the little part where Klaus explained the symbolization of his tattoo! I thought I could add that in :)

Kol the cock-blocker?

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys :) I am so so so sorry for the long wait. I feel horrible because I made you guys wait for almost a month. I apologize for my tardiness and I hope you forgive me :)

This is the un-beta'd version and I am not yet sure when I will be getting the beta'd version back.

I hope you guys forgive me for any of my grammar mistakes!

I would like to thank Roonie for the lovely cover :)

I put the last bit from Chapter 4 because I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you guys don't mind!

Enjoy! You guys deserve it :)

* * *

Klaus gave a low chuckle and threw the shovel onto the ground. He rubbed his hands together and grabbed the canteen. He was surprised that there was still any water left so he drank the remaining liquid gratefully.

Once he was finished drinking he motioned upwards, "You go first."

"Okay," Caroline said nervously as she looked up. She had to climb a bit to get out of the hole and she knew for a fact that she wasn't a good climber.

"Here goes nothing." She mumbled, and began to climb up.

Klaus watched her with his shirt in his hands. She almost got out of the hole without any trouble until she caught her foot towards the edge. With a gasp, Caroline's hands lost their grip and she tumbled down again. She was about to hit the ground when Klaus quickly moved and caught her in his arms.

Caroline trembled in his hold. She had always hated heights, ever since she was a little girl, so the gratitude she felt towards her commander was indescribable.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked as he looked down at her cradled in his arms.

"Ye-ah," Caroline choked out. "You saved me."

Klaus nodded and placed her feet on the ground reluctantly. He rather enjoyed the way the blonde felt against his naked chest, but he just couldn't understand why. She was a bloody recruit! An eighteen year old girl, whilst he was a twenty five year old man.

Caroline swallowed again at the lump that was beginning to form in her throat, so she went over to the wall awkwardly.

"Do you want me to climb up their first?" Klaus asked quietly.

"But…what if I fall again?" Caroline asked as a frown appeared on her lips.

"You won't," Klaus said immediately.

He grabbed his shirt and drew it over his head and across his chest. He clipped the canteen onto his green pants and went over to where Caroline stood. He began to climb the wall and once he was out he motioned for Caroline to start climbing.

She swallowed nervously but acquiesced anyway. She was almost at the top when she could feel her boot beginning to slip again.

_Oh no._

Klaus saw the fear in the blonde's eyes so he leaned across the hole and reached for her hands. He hoisted Caroline out of the hole and the movement caused her to fall on top of him; the pair landing in an intimate lock. She looked into Klaus' eyes and bit her bottom lip. _Great, I'm on top of my damn commander_, she concluded, awkwardly.

"I…" Caroline began to say.

Klaus ignored her, the sudden overwhelming urge to place his hand on her cheek taking over any other command. He watched as Caroline looked down at him nervously; her breath hitching as he began to caress her cheek in his palm.

Taking in a sharp breathe, Caroline startled as Klaus raised his head. He had been an inch away from her lips when they heard somebody yell, "Are you done yet?"

Caroline rolled off Klaus quickly and her commander cleared his throat. The intimacy was gone, and it wasn't returning anytime soon. She watched as Klaus quickly jumped off the floor and looked at the intruder. When he spotted Kol coming towards them, he gritted his teeth.

When Kol finally jogged over to them he asked, "What the bloody hell took so long?"

"We had to dig a good amount, Kol. We're finished though." Klaus said as he looked straight at his brother; refusing to meet Caroline's gaze.

"It's about damn time!" Kol winked. "Let's go. Father has called for a meeting."

_Father?_ Caroline wondered. _Were Klaus and Kol brothers?_ _And if so, who was their father?_

Klaus sighed, impatiently. "Alright, fine, I'm coming."

"Good!" Kol grinned again and turned away from the pair.

"Can you get back to your barrack yourself, Miss Forbes?" Klaus asked, the emotion gone from his tone.

Caroline lifted her chin. "Yes, Commander Niklaus. I can."

"Good, then you are excused." Klaus nodded, shortly.

Caroline nodded back at him, assuming there was to be no mention of what had just happened, but when Kol began to walk Klaus put his hand on her arm and spun her around to face him.

His mouth was inches from hers as he whispered, "I'm sorry. I lost control."

"We're both at fault here." Caroline whispered back.

Klaus gave a sad nod, "It's not going to happen again."

Caroline nodded at him, equally sad, and turned away from him. She walked back to her barrack quickly, her thoughts lost in the moment. When she noticed the barracks in the distance she began to freak out. Her commander had been about to kiss her, and she hadn't of minded it at all, despite him acting like a first class jerk just a couple of hours ago.

_What the hell is going on with me?!_ She thought.

Caroline let out a breath, brushing off any more thoughts about shirtless commanders, and breathe-taking moments, and entered her barrack.

"Where the hell have you been?" Katherine yelled out when she spotted her blonde best friend entering the barrack.

"I just finished digging." Caroline shrugged nonchalantly.

"Did the Commander help you?" Rebekah wondered. She knew that her older brother was a tough guy but she also knew that he wouldn't let a woman do everything on her own.

"Yes, but he made me do most of the work." She lied.

The truth was that Klaus did most of the digging while she sat back and relaxed. A small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered the way his muscles flexed as he dug away the pieces of Earth.

"Why are you smiling?" Elena asked confused.

"What?" Caroline asked as she snapped her eyes over to Elena.

"Why were you smiling?" She repeated.

"I'm not…" Caroline lied.

"You're not telling us something, Caroline…" Bonnie said her hazel eyes narrowed.

"There is nothing to tell." Caroline answered and went over to her cot. She sat down with a thump, exhausted.

"You never were a good liar, Forbes." Katherine laughed.

"I am not lying! I dug the freaking hole and he helped." She snapped.

She hated when her friends questioned her about every little thing. Sometimes Caroline wanted to keep things to herself. She usually told her friends about everything but then she had those moments that she had to keep private.

"Woah… Care, relax… We didn't mean to offend you." Katherine said as she raised her hands up in defeat.

"I'm sorry…" Caroline apologized as she took in a deep breath and added, "I shouldn't have snapped at you guys."

"It's okay." The three girls said in unison.

"Caroline, I know you probably don't want to talk about our commander but I was wondering if he treated you as he did when we first arrived." Rebekah wanted to know because after dinner she was going to have a little chat with her older brother about manners.

Caroline faced the other blonde and gave her a small reassuring smile.

"He wasn't as bad as before." She admitted.

"Aw, is the Commander warming up to you?" Katherine asked smirking. She didn't want to upset her best friend further but her curiosity got the better of her.

Rebekah looked over at Caroline curiously because she was interested to know if a girl finally caught her brother's eyes after so many years.

"What? No! Of course not…" Caroline shouted.

"Care, do you have a bit of a crush on are hard core military Commander?" Bonnie asked.

"No… Why would I have a crush on my Commander?"

"Well he's pretty nice to look at I got to say." Elena laughed.

"Careful 'Lena, we don't want Damon finding out about his future wife calling other men hot." Katherine said as she nudged her twin sister playfully.

"I am not his future wife. We're not even a couple!" Elena lied. The truth was that she has been seeing Damon for the past five months ins secret.

"We all know you're lying, Elena. You think I don't see you sneaking out in the middle of the night while Jer and our parents are sleeping?"

"I do not sneak out! I just sit on the porch when I can't sleep." Elena said half of the truth.

"With Damon?" Katherine asked.

"With Damon," Elena admitted defeated. Elena knew that her sister wouldn't stop annoying her until she told her the truth so she did.

"Have the two of you kissed yet?" Caroline asked interested.

"A couple of times, yeah." Elena confessed.

"Have you done anything else?" Katherine asked as she waggled her dark eyebrows at her twin sister.

"Of course not! Damon respects me."

"I'm sure he does but he doesn't exactly seem like the patient type." Bonnie stated.

"He is a very patient man." Elena defended her boyfriend.

"Who's Damon?" Rebekah asked trying to recall his face from earlier.

"Elena's boyfriend." Caroline answered her and Bonnie nodded.

"He's here, isn't he?"

"Yes," Elena nodded,

"He has beautiful blue eyes, black hair that falls over his eyes, and he's pale." Bonnie clarified.

"Oh! Stefan's brother?" Rebekah asked.

"That's the one." Caroline smiled.

"How do you know Stefan?" Elena wondered. She recalled the two of them speaking on the bus but she didn't think that they would continue talking once they got to the sight.

"Stefan, Caroline, and I are in the same group." Rebekah clarified.

"Do you like him?" Katherine wondered.

"I don't know…" Rebekah admitted.

"See! Why can't you ladies be like Bekah here? She actually admits the truth and doesn't beat around the bush." Katherine said as she smiled at Rebekah.

"Speaking of beating around the bush, why don't you tell us what you think of the older Commander?" Bonnie asked.

"What about him? He's hot I'll give him that, but he doesn't talk much. He keeps to himself." Katherine frowned.

"That's Elijah for you." Rebekah mumbled.

"Huh?" The four girls asked as they turned to the blonde that sat on her cot.

"Oh nothing…" Rebekah laughed.

The girls nodded and Katherine faced Bonnie.

"So the younger Commander, what do you think of him?" She asked.

"I think that he's a flirt." Bonnie answered.

Rebekah nodded at that because she knew that Kol was the number one flirt in all of Israel. He had the charms and good looks that had the women swooning. It was actually rather annoying, she thought.

"He does look like a flirt." Caroline agreed.

"What else do you think of him?" Katherine asked.

"Why are we talking about this again? Can we please stop talking about the guys?" Bonnie pleaded.

"Fine…" Katherine huffed.

"I wonder if I can go and take a shower…" Caroline said out loud.

"Yeah you can, the water turns off immediately after ten minutes so make sure that you take a quick shower." Rebekah told her.

"Alright thanks, I'll be back!" Caroline said as she opened her duffel bag and took out a pair of shorts and tank top. She grabbed the other necessities and made her way towards the door.

"Caroline, wait!" Katherine cried out.

Caroline turned to Katherine confused and a smile appeared on Katherine's lips.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"Was the Commander shirtless?" She asked.

"No…" Caroline lied as she felt a blush beginning to creep onto her cheeks.

"You saw him shirtless!" Katherine laughed as she noticed her best friend getting red.

"So what? It was hot." Caroline said quickly.

"Does he have a nice body?" Katherine asked curiously while Bonnie and Elena listened curiously.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Kat. I'll be back after my shower. And Rebekah I apologize in advance for my friends."

"It's okay." Rebekah laughed. She was just glad that she didn't have to be alone.

She liked the four girls and she thought that even after boot camp was done they would stay in touch.

"Alright," Caroline sighed softly.

Caroline left the barrack and went over to the restroom on the other side. She looked around the bathroom and realized that she was alone.

Caroline quickly shimmied out of her uniform and turned on the warm water. She untied her hair and entered the shower.

Once Caroline was underneath the showerhead she let out a sigh.

"Finally," She breathed out.

Caroline grabbed her body wash and squeezed a bit of its contents onto her sponge. She washed herself quickly and took out her shampoo.

She placed the shampoo on her rough blonde hair and began to massage her scalp. Five minutes later she was out of the shower and in her clean clothes.

Caroline entered her barrack and spotted Rebekah getting dressed.

"Where are the rest of them?" Caroline asked.

"Don't know… I think they're probably looking around the area."

"Why didn't you go with them?" She questioned softly.

"I didn't want to interfere." Rebekah admitted.

"Interfere? You wouldn't have interfered." Caroline assured.

"I don't know… I mean the four of you are just so close and I'm just there." She sighed sadly.

"Rebekah, don't you dare say that. Hurry up and get dressed, we'll find them."

"I'd rather stay here… Dinner will be served in about an hour."

"Get dressed." She ordered.

"Fine…" Rebekah sighed defeated.

Once Rebekah was dressed in her olive colored uniform they went outside. They finally found the trio and joined them.

Katherine, Bonnie, and Elena wore their uniforms as well and Caroline looked out of place.

"I should probably change." She told them.

"I'm sure nothing will happen. They have to understand that it is way too hot out here to be wearing those uniforms." Katherine said.

"I don't know…" Caroline shook her head.

"How about we take a walk for now, and before dinner you get changed?" Rebekah asked.

"Alright, that's a good idea. Where are we going?"

"On an adventure," Bonnie sighed.

* * *

"Father? Is everything alright?" Elijah asked as he entered the barrack.

Both Klaus and Kol were already there.

"Yes, I called for this meeting because we need to talk about the recruits."

"What about them?" Kol asked.

"I don't want them feeling as if they're in some prison."

"This isn't supposed to be like a camp with fun activities. It's a boot camp!" Klaus said.

"Yes it is, but they're teenagers. This particular group of teenagers are more free outside here and if they feel like they're being held captive with nothing fun to do they will probably leave."

"If they want to leave, they can." Elijah stated.

"I know, I know. But think about it my sons. If they feel as if they have some sort of say in this all they'll most likely want to join the military and not run away to some other country."

"You're right," Kol sighed.

"What do you suppose we do to make this place "freer" for them?" Klaus asked.

"At lunch or dinner allow them to dress as they wish. Appropriately of course." He clarified and added, "While at training you can be as hard on them as you'd like but after training you leave them be. Lastly I want them to feel as if they can count on you."

The three brothers looked at one another and turned back to their father.

"Fine," They said in unison.

"Good, now get to dinner." Mikael ordered.

"Won't you be joining us?" Elijah asked.

"I can't. Duty calls." He sighed.

"Do you want us to bring you a plate?" Kol asked.

"That would be great. I also want to see Bekah." He told them.

"Bekah?"

"Yes, I haven't seen her in months. Run along now."

They left the barrack and headed towards the cafeteria. The recruits were already seated in their seats waiting for dinner to arrive.

Klaus went over to the microphone and turned it on.

"Excuse me," He said into the microphone. The conversation immediately died out as the recruits focused their attention on the Commander.

"As you can all see this is the cafeteria. Tonight you will not be working in the kitchen but starting tomorrow you will be. My group will be in the kitchen, Commander Elijah's group will set the tables, and Commander Kol's group will clean up."

"Eh," The teenagers groaned.

"Again this isn't a vacation and you will be expected to work." Klaus stated.

"But why?" Tyler asked annoyed.

"Is there a problem Mr. Lockwood?" Klaus asked as he focused on the broad shouldered boy.

"Yeah," Tyler replied.

"What is it?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"We do enough as it is, I don't understand why we have to help around here to. Aren't there maids around here?"

"You do not do enough as it is. Mark my words Tyler. This is easy compared to what you'll have to do when you're a real soldier. And no we do not have maids around here."

"I don't understand why it's mandatory to serve in the army." Tyler huffed.

"Oh you don't have to serve if you don't want to." Klaus said and some of the people in the room snapped their attention to the Commander.

"Really?" Tyler asked.

"Oh yeah, I mean you'll be known as a coward but who cares, right?"

"I'm not a coward." Tyler growled.

"So stop acting like one. Pledge your life to the military for the next three years and then you'll be free to do as you please." Klaus said as his eyes found Caroline's.

Caroline looked down at the table but looked up when she felt somebody's eyes on her. She looked up and her blue eyes locked with Klaus' blue-grey eyes.

Klaus sighed and turned away from her.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing," Caroline sighed. Nothing at all, she thought.

Caroline looked down at her outfit and then looked around the cafeteria. The rest of the teenagers were in their uniforms while Caroline wore her shorts and tank top. She was going to change before dinner but she ran out of time. The girls walk took longer than expected and Caroline had no time to spare.

"I see most of you are wearing your uniforms… Very good." Klaus praised.

He left the microphone and walked over to Caroline. He didn't exactly want to embarrass her in front of the group but he had to scold her for her outfit.

She looked extremely beautiful wearing that tank top, he thought.

"Get up," He ordered.

Caroline swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat but stood up anyway.

Klaus looked her up and down and shook his head.

"You're not in your uniform." He frowned.

The other teenagers looked over at the Commander and their peer with interest. Klaus could feel the heated glances of the teenagers and snapped his attention to them.

"If this conversation doesn't concern you, do not listen." He ordered his voice loud.

The teenagers turned away from them immediately and went back to what they were doing. Rebekah looked over at Klaus and Caroline with a frown on her face. She should have told Caroline to get dressed immediately.

"I- I was going to change." Caroline blurted.

"Why didn't you?" Klaus asked.

Klaus huffed when he felt the teenagers looking at them and said, "I want you to go outside. These teenagers have nothing better to do than to eavesdrop." He said loudly for they hear.

"Okay," Caroline nodded.

Caroline followed Klaus outside.

"Why didn't you change?" He asked as he looked at her face and nowhere else. His gaze traveled down to her legs and he swallowed. She had mile-long legs that were kissed by the sun.

"I didn't have time. Rebekah, Katherine, Bonnie, Elena, and I took a walk and time got away from us. I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to." Caroline apologized.

She wasn't in the mood to argue with her Commander at the moment.

"It's okay," Klaus reassured her.

"It is?" She asked.

"Yeah… I talked to the first Commander and he said that it is allowed for the recruits to wear whatever it is they want after training."

"Oh thank god," Caroline let out a breath of relief.

"You thought you were going to get into trouble?" Klaus smirked.

"Yes… When my Commander comes up to me it kind of lets me know that I am in some deep shit." She told him.

"I'm sorry for frightening you Caroline." Klaus apologized.

"It is fine; can I go back inside now?" Caroline asked.

"Not yet." Klaus answered his smirk still plastered on his lips.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Caroline questioned.

"I want to talk to you about what happened earlier…" Klaus confessed.

"We weren't thinking straight… The heat got to us. I get it Commander, whatever this is isn't happening."

Klaus swallowed and nodded at her. "Exactly," He lied.

He did want to be with her but he knew that she wouldn't agree to it. Klaus met her just a couple of hours ago and he couldn't understand why he suddenly wanted to be more with her.

"You should probably change… I don't need or want them questioning me." Klaus said.

"Alright, I'll go and change." Caroline told him.

"I'll walk you." Klaus offered.

"Nah, its okay… I can find my way around this place." Caroline assured.

"I insist,"

"Alright," Caroline sighed in defeat.

Klaus and Caroline walked over to her barrack and once they got there Caroline said, "I'll be right back."

Klaus nodded while Caroline went inside.

Caroline rummaged around the area and reached for her uniform. She shimmied out of her shorts and removed her tank top. She quickly put the uniform on. She ran over to the mirror and took out her makeup. She applied some eyeliner and fixed her frizzy hair.

Once Caroline was ready she walked outside nonchalantly and Klaus nodded at her wardrobe. She looked fierce in her uniform, he thought.

"All ready?" He asked.

"Yes," Caroline nodded.

"Come on," Klaus said as he motioned to the cafeteria in the distance.

Caroline followed him, lost in her own thoughts. She tripped over a rock because she wasn't paying attention.

"Shit," She cried.

"Caroline? Are you alright?" Klaus asked as he sat down beside her. He lifted her pants and took a look at the scrape that was bleeding.

"I'll take you the infirmary, you need to have that scrape cleaned and bandaged."

"It's alright, I'm a clutz." Caroline laughed embarrassed.

"No you're not. Can you walk?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine really… It's all good. I don't need a bandage."

"Your scrape might get infected, though." Klaus frowned.

"It's not that bad. I'm alright. I'm sure my friends are wondering why I have been gone for so long."

Klaus nodded and took a hold of her hands. He helped her up.

"Thank you," Caroline thanked.

"You're welcome… Before you go to bed tonight make sure you wash out the scrape with water and put a cloth around it."

"Okay," Caroline nodded.

Klaus nodded as they walked over to the cafeteria.

"Act like I scolded you, alright?" Klaus said to her.

"Alright," Caroline laughed.

Klaus smiled at Caroline shyly and Caroline took in a deep breath.

"Here goes," She said as she pushed the doors open.

She entered the cafeteria with a sneer on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. She looked around the cafeteria subtly and noticed that the teenagers had their attention focused on her.

Caroline felt Klaus' presence behind her. She turned to him and sneered at him.

Klaus chuckled lightly and went over to his brothers. Caroline sat down in her seat.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"Same old… The Commander scolds me yet again for my choice in wardrobe…"

"He just won't give you a break, huh?" Rebekah frowned.

"Nope," Caroline sighed. She reached for the fork and looked down at the plate.

The plate consisted of a piece of bread, a chicken leg, and yellow rice.

"This is all they give to us?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie sighed.

"Great…" Caroline stated sarcastically.

"At least we'll lose weight by the end of the summer." Katherine shrugged.

"That's a bonus." Elena agreed.

The three girls laughed together and ate. The cafeteria was filled with conversation. Klaus sat down in his chair and bit into the piece of bread.

"I hope you weren't too harsh on the girl." Elijah said.

"I did what I had to do." Klaus answered.

"Of course you did." Kol snorted.

"Shut up Kol." Klaus bit out.

"As you wish older brother." Kol rolled his eyes.

Klaus shook his head at his younger brother and ate his dinner silently. Once they were all finished with dinner Klaus went up to the front and grabbed the microphone.

"Lights out by 9:30." He said to them.

"It's already 9." Haley barked.

"I'm glad you know how to read time Haley." Klaus rolled his eyes and then added, "You are all dismissed."

The teenagers groaned but stood up anyway. They left the cafeteria together.

"I'm exhausted." Elena said as she stretched.

"Does that mean you're not meeting up with Damon tonight?" Katherine asked a smirk on her face.

"Eh… Kat, stop being so annoying."

"That's what sisters are for." Katherine laughed.

The three other girls laughed and shook their heads.

Twenty minutes later they were all in bed with their lights off.

"Goodnight ladies." Caroline said to them.

"Goodnight!" The four girls said in unison.

* * *

There you have it! I hope it is alright and the small Klaroline part was good :)

I will try to not keep you guys waiting as long as you had to for this update!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I am finally back with an update. I apologize for the long wait! There is a bunch of Klaroline in here so I think you'll enjoy it :)

This is the un-beta'd version and unfortuantely I can't seem to get a hold of my beta. Excuse any mistakes. Please and thank you.

I would like to thank Roonie for the lovely cover :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Rebekah woke up a little after midnight and tip toed her way outside. She went over to where she was going to meet Klaus.

Klaus was already standing there leaning against a dying tree. Rebekah ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much Nik." Rebekah told her older brother.

"I missed you too Bekah." Klaus said smiling at the younger girl.

"Where are the others?" Rebekah asked wondering where her other brothers were.

"They're asleep," Klaus said as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course they are." Rebekah said mirroring her brother's expression.

"So… I see you've been making googly eyes at that bloke in our group." Klaus said as he crossed his arms over his lean chest.

"First of all, he has a name, Stefan. Second of all, he is not a bloke. He is actually very nice." Rebekah told her brother defending Stefan.

"You always fall in love so easily, Bekah. It's no good." Klaus told her.

"I am not in love with him and I have never been in love. Have I had crushes? Sure. Have I ever loved them? No." Rebekah said as she narrowed her eyes at her brother slightly.

"Alright, alright. I didn't ask you to meet me because I wanted to argue with you. I missed you Becks, I haven't seen you in months."

"I missed you to." Rebekah smiled as she gave her brother a hug.

"So how is it going so far? I saw those girls you were with… Are you sure they are a good influence?"

"If you mean Caroline, then yes she is a very good influence."

"Caroline…?" Klaus asked feigning confusion.

"You know… the pretty blonde one with bright blue eyes and the one you like to bother." Rebekah said as she looked over at Klaus innocently.

Klaus kicked at the dirt silently. He didn't know if he should say something or just stay quiet.

"Why did you pick on her?" Rebekah asked.

"I didn't pick on her. She's in training and I need to make sure that all of my trainees are focused with good intentions." Klaus said quickly.

"We're all in training." Rebekah said.

"Just drop it Bekah." Klaus sighed.

"I will. I'm just saying... Caroline is a nice girl and she doesn't need you breathing down her neck."

"Is she now?" Klaus asked even though he knew that Caroline was a nice girl.

"Yes," Rebekah said as she nodded at her older brother.

Klaus nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are your hands blistered?" Klaus asked as he changed the subject.

"A little bit yeah, but Stefan helped me out." Rebekah said as she smiled to herself dreamily.

"You have it bad for him, yeah?" Klaus asked her.

Rebekah sighed but nodded. There was something different about him and she liked that.

Caroline woke up in a sweat. Caroline remembered her nightmare and stared at the barrack wall with her blue eyes widened in fear.

Caroline let out a sigh of relief when she woke up on her cot.

Caroline turned to her friend's cots and spotted Rebekah's empty one.

Caroline tilted her head confused and concluded that Rebekah was probably using the outside restroom.

Caroline closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. Caroline huffed in annoyance and got off of the cot. She needed some air.

When Caroline was outside the warm wind hit her face and she sighed happily. At least it wasn't as hot in the night as it was in the afternoon.

Caroline closed her eyes and let the welcoming warm air hit her face soothingly. Caroline thought that she was alone when she heard Rebekah's voice.

Caroline opened her eyes quickly and walked over to where she heard Rebekah's voice. Caroline was about to speak up when she saw another figure that stood close to Rebekah.

Caroline couldn't figure out who stood near the other blonde so she listened for the other's person's voice.

When Klaus spoke up, Caroline clamped her hand over her mouth in a shock.

Holy fucking hell, she thought as she squinted at the pair that stood a couple of feet away from her.

Don't jump to conclusions, Caroline. Do not jump to conclusions! Caroline kept repeating that mantra in her head.

Rebekah wouldn't do that… Rebekah was a sweetheart and Klaus wouldn't do that either because he was too much of a professional.

Caroline shook her head and hid in the shadows.

When Klaus and Rebekah were finished with their conversation, Klaus hugged his little sister tightly and kissed her forehead.

Caroline saw the whole exchange with wide eyes. They were seeing each other, she guessed.

Caroline was frozen to her spot and when she heard Klaus coming towards her she tried to make herself invisible.

Klaus didn't look towards her as he walked away and Caroline let out a breath of relief.

Rebekah stood in her spot and Caroline silently walked back into the barrack. She lay down quietly and shut her eyes.

Caroline couldn't go back to sleep so she just lay there with her eyes closed. Rebekah entered the barrack ten minutes later and she quickly looked around the barrack because she wanted to make sure that all of the girls were sleeping. Rebekah didn't want them finding out that Elijah, Klaus, and Kol were her older brothers because then they would probably think that Rebekah would be treated better than they would because she was related to them.

When Rebekah was certain that the four girls were asleep she tip-toed to her bed and lay down.

The next morning, Caroline was the first to wake up. She looked at the sleeping girls that surrounded her and decided to get out of bed.

Caroline grabbed a change of clothes and her towel and made her way to the bathroom. Caroline wasn't sure about what the time was but she guessed it was around five or six because the sun was just beginning to rise.

When Caroline entered the shower she closed her eyes as the warm water ran down her body soothingly.

Caroline's thoughts came back to the night before. Caroline couldn't sleep for half the night because she was still in shock. She couldn't believe that her commander was about to kiss her whilst he was seeing another girl. Caroline shook her head angrily and though, asshole.

After Caroline's shower she went back to her barrack. Everybody was still asleep so Caroline decided to go for a run.

Caroline shook her head at her stupidity as she pulled on her black athletic shorts and beige tank top.

Whatever, she thought; I'll take a shower again when I get back.

Caroline looked around the dessert and decided to run towards the west side. Caroline set out running with her earphones plugged into her iPod. Thirty minutes later, Caroline stopped for a break. She sat down on the sandy ground and looked around for a water bottle.

"Shit," She muttered as she remembered that she didn't have a water bottle.

Caroline's throat was dry and it felt like sandpaper. It would take another thirty minutes to get back to her barrack.

Caroline put her head in her hands as she scolded herself for forgetting a bottle of water.

Caroline's music was still playing so she didn't hear the approaching footsteps. Caroline was looked down at the grains of sand when she saw a shadow on the sand. She looked up frightened and let out a deep breath when she realized that it was only Klaus.

"Good morning, Caroline." He said.

"Sup?" She asked back.

"Sup? Is that anyway to speak to your commander?" Klaus asked as he sat down beside her.

Klaus wore a pair of basketball shorts and was shirtless. Caroline kept her eyes on the ground because she didn't want to check him out or at least she didn't want him to catch her.

Caroline shrugged and stood up.

"Is something wrong?" Klaus asked confused.

"Nope, everything is just peachy." She replied sarcastically.

"Caroline…"

"Everything's fine, I'm just thirsty so I think I am going to run back to my barrack now."

"Here," Klaus said as he tossed her his full canteen.

Caroline caught the canteen before it hit the floor and looked over at him. She tried to look into his eyes but couldn't.

Klaus frowned when he realized that she was acting weird.

"Do you not want my water?"

"I—I do…"

"So drink it." Klaus shrugged.

Caroline nodded and opened the canteen. She drank from it and Klaus looked over her tight outfit subtly.

"Thanks," She said as she gave him the canteen back.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her.

"I should really get back… My roommates must be wondering where I am."

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure they're sleeping like the dead right now."

Caroline laughed nervously and Klaus furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, you're probably right but I need to take a shower and you know… do other things."

"Other things? Like what?" Klaus questioned.

"Um… well… um."

"You're not a very good liar, sweetheart." Klaus said as he pretended to chastise her.

Caroline sighed and said, "Okay… I'll run with you."

"Good, come on… There is still another hour until the training begins."

"Okay…" Caroline sighed as she readied herself for the jogging.

Klaus looked down at the scrape that she got the night before and stopped her.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"Are you sure that running is such a good idea right now?"

"Yeah… Why wouldn't it be?" Caroline asked confused.

"You hurt your foot last night." Klaus said as he motioned to the scrape.

"Oh yeah…" Caroline laughed embarrassed. "It's fine, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Alright…" Klaus said hesitantly.

"Really, it's fine. Stop worrying." Caroline said.

Klaus nodded and the two got ready to take off running in the direction in front of them.

As they ran, the warm breeze surrounded them.

Caroline wanted to confront him but she wasn't in that kind of position. He was her commander and it wasn't like he earned her anything. If he wanted to fool around with another trainee that wasn't her it was fine. It's not like she cared what he did.

Klaus could feel the tension radiating off of Caroline and he quickly stopped in front of her. Before Caroline could stop she bumped into his chest.

"What the hell!?" Caroline shouted.

"Sorry, love… I couldn't help but feel that you aren't acting like yourself today." Klaus said as he groaned.

The two fell on the floor and Caroline was on top of him yet again.

"Acting like myself today? How do you how I act? We've known each other a day, Commander." Caroline said as she tried to get off of him.

Klaus stopped her from getting off of him and Caroline looked at him confused.

"I don't know what this is, Commander." Caroline admitted.

"What what is?" Klaus questioned her confused.

Was he ever enamored with his trainees before? No. Was Caroline the first trainee that he was enamored with? Yes and he didn't even know why.

She was sharp-tongued and didn't listen much but then again she had a mind of her own and was beautiful even in the scorching heat and Klaus couldn't help but want her even though he's only known her a day.

"This… This back and forth thing."

"What back and forth thing?" Klaus asked even though he knew what she was talking about.

"This! Yesterday you were a grade A douche and today you're not. I don't get it. What do you want from me?" Caroline asked as she undid her ponytail because of the headache that she was beginning to get.

"I don't know," Klaus confessed as he turned away from her. What did he want? He wanted her. Was it right? No. Klaus was confused and he didn't like being confused.

Caroline nodded and got off of him.

"I'll see you later, Commander." Caroline said before she turned away from him.

"Caroline, wait." Klaus pleaded.

Caroline turned back to him and waited for him to speak.

"Call me Klaus." He told her.

Caroline nodded and ran the other way.

When Caroline got back to her barrack her friends were already up. The moment Caroline stepped inside the barrack the different questions were being thrown at her.

"Where have you been?" Katherine asked.

"Are you alright?" Elena wondered.

"Did you even sleep?" Bonnie questioned.

Rebekah was the only one that stayed silent.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, one question at a time please!" Caroline told them as she walked over to her cot and sat down.

"Where have you been?" Katherine asked.

"I went out for a jog." Caroline answered.

"You've been gone an hour." Bonnie told her.

"An hour? Holy shit. What time is it?" Caroline asked as she began to panic.

"It's okay… We still have an hour left but you better hop into the shower." Elena told her.

"I will, I will."

"Okay, good." The three said in unison before they grabbed their clothing and walked out of the barrack.

Caroline and Rebekah were the only two left in the barrack and Caroline looked over at her. She wanted to ask her about Klaus but she didn't want to pry so Caroline shook that thought from her head.

Caroline stood up and grabbed her undergarments and uniform. Caroline was about to leave the barrack but Rebekah called out to her to stop.

"Yeah?" Caroline asked her.

"You should probably grab your towel." Rebekah said as she smiled at her.

"Right… Yeah, of course. Thanks Rebekah." Caroline said as she quickly reached for her towel.

"Caroline?" Rebekah questioned.

"Did I forget something else?" Caroline asked as she turned around again.

"No…"

"Alright, I'll see you when I'm out of the shower, yeah?"

"Yeah," Rebekah nodded. "Caroline,"

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" Rebekah questioned.

"No. Everything's fine. Why?"

"You've been acting weird towards me ever since you came back from your morning jog. Did I do something wrong? Does this have to do with Stefan?" Rebekah asked.

"Stefan?" Caroline asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"This isn't about Stefan?" Rebekah questioned as her own eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No…" Caroline replied.

"So what is it about?" Rebekah asked.

"Nothing, everything's fine. Really… I just want you to be happy." Caroline shrugged before she finally left the barrack.

Rebekah sat on her cot confused and her eyes quickly widened.

_Shit! What if Caroline heard me talking to Nik? _

"Crap," She mumbled as she reached for her own things.

Rebekah had to get her older brother alone. She had to talk to him about what Caroline may have thought.

When it was finally time, the five girls made their way towards the cafeteria. When they finally were inside they sat down in the table that they sat at the day before.

Rebekah looked around for Klaus but she couldn't find him. Where was he, she wondered.

Stefan walked up to the girls table and he quickly said hello to Caroline, Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie. He then asked Rebekah to take a walk with him.

Rebekah nodded at him and they made their way outside. The breakfast wasn't yet ready so they had about ten minutes before they had to go inside.

"So Rebekah…" Stefan said.

"So…" Rebekah said even though she was jumping for joy on the inside.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to take a walk with me tonight?"

"Like a date?" Rebekah asked before she could stop herself.

"Like a date," Stefan nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'd like that." Rebekah smiled at him.

"Really? Awesome! I can't wait." Stefan said excitedly.

Rebekah nudged him playfully and Stefan put his arm around her. The two walked inside of the cafeteria and didn't even look at the peers that were giving them weird looks.

Caroline watched as her best friend and new friend walked into the cafeteria together and Caroline couldn't help but shake her head. She had to warn Stefan that Rebekah was taken by their Commander.

Klaus watched from a distance as his baby sister entered the cafeteria with Stefan's arm around her. Caroline looked over at Klaus subtly and Caroline understood that the two indeed were together because of the way his lips were turned down angrily.

Rebekah sat down at the table right across from Caroline and Caroline rolled her eyes at her. Rebekah noticed the roll of Caroline's blue eyes and she understood that she had to talk to Klaus immediately.

When breakfast was served, Klaus took the stage.

"Good morning everybody," Klaus said.

The trainees said nothing and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Anyway… The plans for today are an obstacle course."

"An obstacle course?" Haley questioned.

"Yes." Klaus answered and then turned away from the annoying girl.

"The three groups. Mine, Commander Elijah's, and Commander Kol's will be participating against each other."

"Will our commanders be helping?" Katherine asked.

"Yes Katarina, we will be helping." Elijah replied.

Katherine nodded and smiled at her commander seductively. He was attractive and she wasn't about to deny that.

Elena turned to her twin sister confused and Katherine shrugged.

"Our parents are the only ones that call you Katarina… Since when does your commander call you that?" Elena questioned.

"Don't know… It has a nice ring to it though." Katherine shrugged as she turned her attention back at the three commanders that stood on the stage.

"So, yes. You have twenty minutes to eat your breakfast and then we will all go to the obstacle course together."

The teenagers nodded and dug into their food.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the obstacle course. There were three obstacle courses that looked exactly the same.

"We're going to be on the first obstacle course." Elijah told his group.

His group members made their way to their obstacle course and waited for further instruction.

"My group. We're going to be on the second obstacle course." Kol said as he grinned at Bonnie. Bonnie rolled her eyes but Kol saw a small smile graze her lips.

"Lastly, we're going to be on the third obstacle course." Klaus told his group.

They nodded and once the groups were at the correct obstacle courses their commanders told them what it is that they had to do.

Five people would go at a time and they would get timed.

"First up… Rebekah, Haley, Joshua, Tyler, and Lexi." He told them.

The five of them got into position and waited for Klaus to tell them to start.

Once he did the group took off as they tried to finish the obstacle course. They had to slide out under a net, they had to jump from one wheel to the other, make their way through the monkey bars, and they had to climb up a wall.

When the five them finished they were all dirty and sweaty.

"UGH!" Haley shouted irritated as she looked down at the state that she was in.

"Lighten up." Rebekah said as she rolled her eyes at Haley.

"I'm not talking to you." Haley said as she got all up in her face.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and Klaus and Stefan stepped forward.

"Get out of her face, Haley." Klaus told her, his voice dangerously low. He wouldn't let some spoiled bitch bother his baby sister.

Klaus was the most overprotective when it came to Rebekah's older brothers.

Haley rolled her eyes at her Commander but walked away anyway.

"You didn't have to do that, Nik." Rebekah whispered into his ear.

Caroline stood a couple of inches away from them and she heard her call him Nik.

"I did." Klaus whispered back before walking away from her.

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip irritated and Stefan noticed it.

"Care?" Stefan questioned as he put his arm around her reassuringly.

Klaus watched the whole exchange venomously but said nothing. He knew that there was nothing going on between Stefan and Caroline.

"Next up… Stefan, Nadia, Caroline, Gabriel, and Ilan."

The five of them got into position and Caroline looked up at the high wall fearfully. She was afraid of heights and all of her friends knew it.

"You'll do great." Stefan said as he tried to reassure her.

Caroline nodded even though she didn't believe it for a second. Maybe Caroline would succeed… She was able to climb out of the hole the day before with the help from Klaus so maybe she could do this.

Klaus watched as Caroline looked up at the wall and he decided to do the exercise with them.

"Rebekah," Klaus called for his sister.

"Hm?" Rebekah asked.

"Time us." He said.

"Okay," Klaus said.

Klaus joined the five of them and Caroline looked over at him.

"I did say that I would help so here I am." Klaus shrugged as he stood in front of Caroline.

Caroline nodded and Stefan watched the little exchange with confusion.

Caroline was able to get through the net crawling, jumping from one wheel to the other, and the monkey bars but when she got to the wall she froze.

"Caroline," Klaus called out from the top of the wall.

"Uh… I can't do it." Caroline shook her head.

"Yeah you can, try." Klaus said.

Caroline shook her head and wanted to back away.

"Care, you'll do fine. Try it." Stefan said.

"Stef… I can't. You know about my fear."

"I do, yeah but there is a first time for everything."

"Come on, you could do it!" Stefan told her.

"No I can't. I'll fall and break my neck." Caroline said as she shook her head frightened.

Klaus sighed and said, "Do you think you could do it when your group members are gone? I'm pretty sure I know why you're acting like this. You're embarrassed."

"You're right. I am embarrassed and yes I think maybe I could do it when everybody is gone."

"Okay, good. Stefan, help your friend down, will you?" Klaus asked Stefan.

Stefan nodded and helped Caroline down. Once Caroline was on the ground she let out a deep breath. She sat down and Rebekah sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?" Rebekah asked her.

"I'll be fine." Caroline reassured her as she put her head in her hands.

"Good, and Caroline… I think I know why you were acting weird this morning."

"I wasn't acting weird…" Caroline denied.

"Yeah you were. You think that our Commander is my boyfriend don't you?" Rebekah questioned.

"How'd you know?" Caroline asked surprised.

"It was obvious." She shrugged.

"Am I right? Are you his girlfriend?" Caroline asked.

"Nope, I'm his baby sister." Rebekah laughed.

"I beg your pardon?" Caroline asked her blue eyes wide.

"Yup… Nik, Elijah, and Kol are my brothers."

"You're kidding!" Caroline blurted out and her other teammates looked over at the duo confused.

"Nope… It's the truth." Rebekah said.

"Oh my god, I feel like such a bitch… I saw the two of you hugging last night and so I assumed-"

"That we were together? Yeah, it happens." Rebekah shrugged.

"I am so so sorry, Rebekah… I didn't mean to assume…"

"It's okay. Really," Rebekah smiled reassuringly. "I'm just glad that that's settled."

Caroline nodded and said, "Stefan's a really good guy and I could tell that he likes you a lot."

Rebekah blushed and Caroline said, "The question is… do you like him as much as he likes you?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I like him just as much if not more than he likes me."

"Good, you guys would make a cute pair." Caroline smiled.

"Just like you and my brother would make a cute pair."

"Sorry?" Caroline asked.

"I know you're attracted to my brother and I know that he fancies you."

"But… I mean he's my commander… It's not like it's going to go anywhere."

"He'll be your commander for the next two months but then you'll be able to date him."

"I don't know… He's what? In his mid to late twenties?"

"Early twenties… He looks older because of his job. He takes it way to seriously." Rebekah said.

"Hm…" Caroline thought.

"He's a good guy even though he acts like an asshole most of the time."

Caroline laughed and the two sat together silently.

A couple of hours later the obstacle courses were empty. Klaus and Caroline stood in the third obstacle course.

"You think you can do it?" Klaus asked her.

"No," Caroline shook her head.

"Think positively. I think you can do it." Klaus told her.

Caroline shrugged but walked over to the wall anyway.

"I'll be up there." Klaus said as he climbed up the wall quickly.

Caroline watched him with awe. He was up there in less than a minute.

"How'd you do that?" Caroline questioned.

"I guess you can say that it's a part of me now. Come on!" He said.

Caroline nodded and grabbed onto the rope. She tried to climb up the wall but couldn't. She looked down at the ground and began to panic.

"I—I'm going to die. Holy shit, I—I'm going—to die." Caroline cried out.

"Shit," Klaus said as he climbed off of the wall and ran over to her.

"Caroline, jump!" Klaus said.

"No… No… I'm going to die." Caroline panicked.

"No you're not! You're having a panic attack. Jump and I'll catch you!" Klaus shouted.

Caroline closed her eyes but jumped anyway. Klaus caught her and placed her on the ground.

Caroline started to panic even more and Klaus didn't know what to do.

"Caroline. Caroline, look at me. Look at me!"

Caroline shook her head as she breathed heavily.

Klaus took a hold of Caroline's cheeks and placed his lips on hers. Caroline was taken aback by his sudden movement but she quickly reciprocated the kiss.

When the two separated Caroline looked at him with wide eyes, "Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"I heard that if you hold your breath, your panic attack will subside and when we kissed… you held your breath." Klaus shrugged as if it was nothing even though he knew that it was something. Their kiss was something and he couldn't deny that.

Caroline realized that she no longer was panicking and her cheeks flushed crimson.

"Uh… I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine. Everything is fine." Klaus smiled at her reassuringly as he stood up and extended his hand for her to take.

* * *

There you have it! I hope it was okay :)

And yes the last part was from Teen Wolf :D

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
